Aquamarine
by jkminimoon
Summary: What do you get when you mix Green and Blue together? A series of Oldrivalshipping one-shots and drabbles. Pokemon Special
1. Citrus

**Aquamarine **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon Special. Sweet, simple, and to the point.**

* * *

1. Citrus 

"Ugh." Blue groaned with her head resting on her desk. Spring colds were the worst. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Obnoxious bells equaled obnoxious headaches. She buried her head into her arms hoping that no one would talk to her for the rest of the period.

The class filed in sharing the last bits of gossips and jokes before the teacher could come and yell at them to sit down. The poor girl tried to tune their annoyingly loud voices out. She couldn't stand this torturous routine today. What she wouldn't have given for a nice warm bed and a cup of hot chocolate to soothe her sore throat? But no. What she got was a full day of lectures, unbearably noisy classmates, and a constant ringing in her ears.

She heard the clunks and shifts of a person sitting down in the seat in front of her. Her nose shriveled as the strong smell of citrus filled them. Glancing up she saw that the person who sat in front of her was peeling an orange. What was his name? It was a color, right?

He made grunts of annoyance as he tried to peel the layers of white gunky underskin. Blue raised her eyebrow. From the squealing and hushed gossip she heard from the girls in her class, he was popular for his cool I-don't-give-a-damn attitude. He made a rather unattractive noise as he continued to struggle.

"Just dig your fingernails in deeper." Her voice came out raspy and hoarse, but she really didn't care.

The spiky brown haired boy looked at her at the sound of her voice and glanced back down at his hand. He held up his hand for her to see it clearly.

"No fingernails." He then continued to pick at the orange.

"Oh," she simply watched his attempts with a tired look on her face, "I would help, but I'm sick."

"Hmm," the boy responded with most of his attention concentrated on the orange. "A grapefruit would have been harder to peel. Glad I didn't grab that this morning." His voice was nonchalant as if it was quite natural to talk about citrus fruit. Blue thought carefully about his statement not quite sure how to respond. She wasn't quite sure if he was talking to her or himself. Surely he wouldn't have said it so loudly if he wasn't referring to her, right?

"Well I think the skin is harder to peel," she started slowly uncertain on how to continue, "but the layers underneath are easier, aren't they?" She got a shrug as a response.

"I should have grabbed a tangerine." A frown adorned his face as he continued to struggle with the underskin. "They have thin skins."

She quirked a smile at his rather unusual observation. "I personally like clementines. They're small, and they're the easiest to peel."

He snorted at her comment.

"Of course they're the easiest to peel. They're designed that way." At last he stripped off the last of the skin to meet the poor bruised slices.

Blue corked an eyebrow. "They were designed that way? You mean, people specifically grow them like that?" He nodded in response. "How do you know this?"

"Oh you know," He began as he split the orange in half, "There are books on this kind of stuff." He popped a piece into his mouth as he waited for response. Blue, meanwhile, looked away in bewilderment. There were books on citrus fruit?

"Here." She looked at him to see him offering half of the juicy fruit. She shook her head not wanting to take the treat he worked so hard for.

"Come on. Just take it." He gave her an exasperated look as she still hesitated. "I don't want the whole thing." He held his hand out even further, insisting that she take it.

Blue looked at the strange boy unsure whether she really should take half of the food he had slaved over for the last five minutes. After quickly making her mind up, she raised her hand slowly to take them.

"_Green! Blue!_" The two teenagers jumped in their seats and realized that their teacher had called them. The teacher looked down at the two with a prudish expression on her face. "I don't allow food in the class. Hush!" She held out a finger as if to cut off any objections from them. The two classmates shared a baffled look; they hadn't made a sound.

"I don't care if it's Orange Day. If you want to share oranges, do it after school." With that, the teacher turned around and began writing the assignment on the board.

"Che," Green turned around in his seat to face the front while whispered gossip and hushed giggles spread throughout the room.

Cerulean eyes gawked horrified at the teacher's back and then glimpsed at the calendar. Sure enough April 14th stared back at her in big bold letters. Blue groaned as she returned to her position with her head in her arms. She knew she should have stayed home today. If she knew the girls in her class even a little bit, she was certain a bothersome rumor would go around the school about Green and her as a couple.

Her face blushed red at the thought of the boy offering the oranges in a more-than-platonic-gesture. "Now's not the time to be thinking about that." She mumbled into her sleeves.

"Blue, Heads up. No sleeping in my class." The teacher's shrill voice rang in her ears causing her temples to throb. Blue reluctantly propped her head up on her elbow and planted a sour look on her face. The teacher was seriously getting on her nerves today.

As she looked down at her desk, her attention suddenly latched onto four wedges of orange. A warm smile spread across her face as she picked them up and quickly popped a piece into her mouth before the teacher noticed. As she chewed happily forgetting about the dilemma of the possible rumor, she noticed a scrap piece of paper caught onto one of the slices. She peeled it off of the sticky fruit and squinted to read the muddled message.

_The book said oranges help you feel better when you're sick._

She smiled fondly at the scribbled message and carefully folded it. After sticking it in her pocket, she finished off the rest of the slices. Maybe tomorrow she would bring a few clementines to share with… His name was a color, right?

* * *

**By the way Orange Day is a holiday on April 14th on which lovers share or exchange oranges.****  
**

**AN: Yup I'm writing a series of them now. This story is actually based on a conversation between me and my classmate. He didn't offer me any oranges, but it was such a ridiculous conversation, I decided that it would be a good story. **

**My friend gave me words for the first fifteen of the drabbles. If any of you want to submit a list of words with your review, that would be great. I'll try to update a lot as these don't take a lot of time to write. Hopefully I'll get better at writing the more I write these. I wanna say thanks to Kibbs for Beta-ing but seriously taking out a line because you can't keep your mind out of the gutter. tisk tisk. Well readers, please review. **


	2. Sticker

**Aquamarine **

**Disclaimer: ...Do I have to say it? I do? Damn! I don't own Pokemon Special. Happy!? **

2. Sticker**  
**

"Shh…" a little voice giggled. Poke... Poke... Poke... Another giggle.

Green scrunched his face up in irritation as the poking continued. He cracked open his emerald eyes to see identical ones peering at him.

"Tealy, what are you doing?" His voice was thick with sleep, and his eyes were still trying to adjust to light coming from window beside the bed. The little five year old girl ignored him completely and proceeded to call out the door. "Mummy! Daddy woke up!" Hopping off the king size bed, she landed with a flourish, and then proceeded to run out the room, spreading her arms out as if she was flying.

Green sat up and yawned, rolling his neck and stretching his arms. He creased his forehead in confusion as he realized it felt strange to yawn or to do anything with his face for that matter. Why did it feel so stiff? Putting a hand to his cheek, he was surprised to find… a sticker on his face. Now fully awake, he noticed that his face was covered in tiny adorable stickers of various pokemon. He looked down to see that even his bare chest was partially covered with the sickeningly cute things.

"Teal," he muttered under his breath. The girl had inherited her mother's knack for mischief. He heard a snort come from the door and looked up to see it was his wife trying her best to not burst out laughing. Behind her was the culprit herself with her pink and white apron and flour smeared on her cheeks.

"Teal, did you do this?" Green tried to look threatening but failed. It was difficult when huge innocent eyes were staring back at you.

"No, Daddy. I think the sticker faerie did it." She replied with a very childlike voice and to finish the effect, stuck her thumb in her mouth and began sucking on it. She was the picture of innocence, and Green knew he couldn't even scold her for her criminal offense. Apparently the girl had also inherited her mother's talent when it came to avoiding trouble.

He looked at his wife to see her snickering into her hand while trying to keep her composure.

"Am I in trouble, Daddy?" The child looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes and pout firmly in place.

He sighed. "No, you're not." Then he began to mumble to himself, "If Red could see me now, he would be laughing his a-"

His wife decided to butt in, "Honey, why don't you try some of the pancakes you made. They're already on a plate with syrup. Go on."

The girl turned around with a sparkle in her eye as she rushed to her homemade treat. The two adults watched with bemused smiles on their face as their daughter turned the corner.

The woman with her hair tied in a loose ponytail looked back at her husband. "Who knew that Green Oak was such a pushover when it came to his daughter." She smirked as she leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

Green simply snorted and commenced to peel the stickers off his body one by one. "I bet anything you told her to do it, Blue." He winced as a particularly sticky one tore a few strands of hair along with it.

She smiled sympathetically at him as she crossed the room to sit on the bed. "Let me help." She carefully picked out the little stickers that had managed to get stuck in his hair.

"I'll have you know that our brilliant daughter thought up this ingenious plan all by herself," Blue stated as she struggled get a tiny one out of his hair. 'Oh well,' she thought as she gave up, 'It'll come out in the shower.'

Green rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt you had absolutely nothing to do with this."

A chuckle met his response. "Well, maybe I did leave the stickerbook on the bedside table, but I swear that's all I did in my role as an accomplice."

"Mmm sure." Green said unconvinced.

She sat eyelevel to him. "What? Don't you believe me?" She pouted staring up at him. Green turned away, slightly blushing, as he knew that he was about as good at ignoring his wife's pouts as he was at his daughter's. Blue's hushed giggle echoed in his ear. Placing hands on either side of his face, she turned his head and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. "Go take a shower. You reek."

A giggle bubbled out at the sight of her husband's annoyed look. With that, she made a move to get off the bed and get ready for breakfast. Suddenly a force pulled her backwards onto the bed, and she shrieked in surprise.

"I thought when we got married you would be nicer." Green whispered brushing his lips against her ears. Blue breathed in and out deeply, quite conscious of the fact that Green had straddled her effectively pinning her to the bed. Though the shock had faded away, she could still feel her heart thumping erratically in her chest.

"And when did I say that?" She gently said finally finding her voice as he kissed her forehead.

"I just assumed it." He murmured into her hair as he left a trail of kisses along her hairline before returning the soft kiss on the lips.

"You shouldn't just…" Blue paused as Green began to trail kisses down her neck. "…assume things like that." She finished rather breathlessly.

He stopped their little escapade to look her in the face and smirked at her reply. "Having fun?"

She turned her head away blushing. Just as he was about to swoop in for another kiss, he was stopped by a finger to his lips.

Blue sat up, pushing him back and removing her finger. Green grimaced at the odd sensation of lips being stuck together and was surprised--- or perhaps more irritated--- to find a sticker attached to his lips.

As she wiggled out from under him, she cleared her throat and said, "That's enough for this morning. Go get ready." She quickly retied her mussed up hair and tried to regain her breath before calmly walking out the bedroom door.

After watching her turn the corner, Green ripped the cheerful sticker of a cherrim off of his lips and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

Well, she never said anything about later at night.

* * *

**AN: Here it is! The second one already. I want to thank _Chase Nirvs_ and _Darkflame414_ for reviewing. Thanks a lot!**

**Now if any of you know me personally, then you know I was really nervous about this chapter. It's one thing to read kiss scenes. Absolutely another thing to write one. Anyway I debated whether I should post this chapter because it might be a another week before you get your next drabble. I'll be really busy, so the next one won't be up as this one. **

**People, if you like it, review! ...Or if you hate it and you want to flame, review! (I want to point out that I don't actually like flames. They're hurtful and feel like someone took jagged bits of metal, coated them in salt, and then stabbed them into my pride a thousand times over.) Also it would be nice if people made a list of words for me to use in their review. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Pin

**Aquamarine**

**Disclaimer: I've already said this twice. Do I really have to say it again? I do? Hate you people. Fine! I don't own Pokemon Special. You've just ruined my entire day.**

* * *

**3. Pin**

"Green, stop shifting around so much. I can't make accurate folds with you moving everywhere." Frustration flowed off Blue's voice as she tried to keep her anger in check.

"Well maybe if you stopped poking me with those pins of yours, I would stop moving around." Blue looked up to see jade eyes glare back at her, and she heard something snap in the back of her mind. After months of stress from preparing for the annual fashion competition and then suddenly having her regular model sick with the flu, she was barely able to keep herself together. Now the one time she desperately needed his help, her friend was being insufferable brat about it.

The brunette girl stood up to her full height, took the pin she using, and jabbed him in the shoulder.

"_Ow!"_

"Do you mean like that?" She innocently asked in a honey sweet voice with a wide fake grin plastered on. Green merely glowered at her while he gingerly rubbed the sore spot.

Instantly, Blue dropped the act and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Look, you said you would help me. Remember? I called you and asked you to do this for me. You said yes, and then-"

"No," Green cut off her rant. There was absolutely no way he would just stand and take this from her. "No you called me at six in the morning about an emergency, saying you would die if I didn't come. I rushed over here with Red and then you dragged me to your room and forced me to stand for six hours and model for a-a _skirt!_" Green gestured towards the pleated white mini-skirt with pink frills around his waist.

In any other situation, Blue would have burst into laughter and have to lean against the wall for support, but she was beyond upset. He couldn't possibly understand the strain she was under from this. With Yellow suddenly sick, she had no one else to turn to. She had hoped, perhaps foolishly, that she could depend on him to help her out and lighten her load. Instead he was snapping at her making her task so much more difficult.

Blue crossed her arms over her chest and ignored the urge to slap him. "You know, this isn't exactly the highlight of my weekend either. I just wanted to ask a favor from you. This skirt has to be done by tomorrow, and Yellow's sick. As my friend, I thought you would try to sympathize with me and help me, but no. All I get is grief."

The tension in the room was thick as they stood glaring at each other. The young woman sighed as she rubbed her temples willing her headache to go away. She couldn't deal with this, not now. If they argued anymore, she knew she would break.

"Fine. Just fine. If you want to leave, then leave." Gesturing towards the door, she gave him a cold look as he crossed a room without a sign of care. She didn't need him anyway.

Trying to keep her anger in control, the designer clenched her fists and regretted it almost immediately.

A sharp pain shot through her left hand, and she flinched visibly. Green froze mid-step, looking back, as she hissed and carefully examined the palm of her hand. The pin she had used to poke Green was now stuck in the palm of her hand. A grimace spread across her face as she carefully took it out and the cut began to bleed. Blue mentally berated herself. How could she be so stupid to forget she had a pin in her hand?

"What's wrong?" Green cautiously made his way to Blue, trying to inspect what had happened. He was careful not to show too much concern in his voice.

"It's nothing." Blue quickly turned around to hide her hand from him. "I thought you were going to leave." She looked at anything but him. If he showed any concern for her, she knew she would feel awful for yelling at him.

Green's temper flared as he noticed the slight accusatory tone hidden in her statement. "Blue! Stop being so damn difficult! I'm trying to be nice to you but your goddamned pride is getting in the way. Just show me your hand." He held out his own hand encouraging her to trust him.

The girl was tempted to give in, but she was, as Green said, a proud and stubborn girl. "No." She simply stated turning her nose up to his offer.

"Damn it, Blue!" He ran a hand through his hair. Why did she have to be impossible? "What's wrong with you? Just show me." In a futile attempt, he tried to turn her around so that she would at least look at him, but she violently jerked out of his grasp and, in turn, lost her balance.

Blue squeezed her eyes shut waiting for a most-likely painful impact with the hardwood floor. Her mind could barely register what happened next as her body was pulled in another direction, and she land with an "oomph" on something thankfully softer than the ground. Hesitantly, she peeked open her eyes to see a black shirt and wild auburn hair. Green…

Time seemed to freeze as Blue stared at the boy who saved her. A blush creeped across both of the teenagers' cheeks as they realized how close their faces were to each other, but they didn't move. Her mind disoriented, Blue forgot about the argument as her senses were clouded by Green's warm smell and the sensation of his breath on her cheeks. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist, and she felt as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She was warm and safe, and she didn't want that feeling to go away.

The door creaked open, interrupting their thoughts. "Hey, are you guys alright? I heard yelling and then a crash, so…" Red trailed off as he saw the rather interesting position his best friends were in. His eyebrow shot up and he quickly slammed the door shut.

"You guys should lock the door if you're doing something like that!" The muffled reply came from a person who was undoubtedly trying to hold in his laughter. Green and Blue shared a look of horror as they realized how twisted and perverted Red's mind was.

"_**Red!"**_

* * *

**AN: Yeah... It's been two months since I've updated... I blame AP Physics and writer's block, really really bad writer's block. I have a ton of story ideas but I just can't write them. Even this one was edited a lot by my BETA. I love her but sometimes her comments hurt. lol. I would have posted this yesterday, but my BETA was like, "It's one in the morning. I'm not going to read it now. Go away." Yeah she's hurtful.  
**

**Well I'm sorry for making everyone wait for so long. I actually had another story ready for Aquamarine about a week ago but my BETA said that there was no way I could leave that story as a one-shot. Thus, we have decided to make it into a multi-chap, and if I get lazy I'll just post it on Aquamarine as a one-shot. It works. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little update. I promise I'll try not to keep you hanging for two months again. Please review; they make me all giddy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love you all so much.  
**

**Oh yeah! For those SpecialShippers out there go check out "My Happy Ending". I wrote it for Yellow's birthday. Review it too!**


	4. Concerto

**Aquamarine**

**Wow... this is odd for me. An author's note at the beginning of the chapter. All you people who don't usually read my notes, listen up... I mean... um... read. This is important! This story might not supposed to be here. If you guys read my AN from the last chapter, you would remember that I had a story that my BETA didn't want me to post as a one-shot. However, I'm lazy so I said "Screw it!" and decided to do this instead. The story that you hopefully are about to read might be more suited to be a multi-chapter fic which I will let you, the reader, decide. As you read, please think and consider whether you would prefer this story to be a one-shot or multi-chapter fic.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... don't own it.**

* * *

**4. Concerto**

A polite round of applause rang in the large auditorium as a young boy bowed, clarinet in hand, and rigidly walked off stage, no doubt relieved that his performance was over. In the front row, a poor girl fidgeted in her seat ready to bolt out the exit. As a rambunctious six year old, she could barely stand being forced into an itchy frilly dress and then sit in one uncomfortable seat for hours on end with nothing to do. She wrinkled her nose at the fact she had just wasted the last three hours of her life listening to classical performers play what they considered to be music.

'_They aren't even that good-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by an announcement echoing through the auditorium, "Contester 24, Okido Green playing Ave Maria on violin."

She pouted as another boy in a penguin suit walked up onto the stage with a string instrument at his side. The little girl knew she wouldn't be able to stand another of these horrid performances.

Tugging at the sleeve of her mother's blue dress, she whispered, "Mommy, can we leave? I'm tired."

The woman gave her child a sympathetic smile. "This is the last one, Blue. You can wait five minutes, can't you?" The little girl grunted in reluctant agreement and slouched back in her chair glowering up at the boy on-stage. His hair was slicked back with gel but still the ends stuck as if his hair was trying to rebel. Emotion-less viridian eyes stared out into the crowd.

Blue frowned as she watched the boy signal to his accompanist.

'_Why is he so calm?'_

She had seen so many other boys and girls come up on stage with terrified eyes and quivering legs doing all they could to keep themselves together. But this one was too calm.

'_He's like a statue…'_

A silence blanketed the audience as the young boy raised in violin in place.

Then he began.

A gentle note wafted through the crowd and the slow soothing tune that followed lifted the listeners into a state of bliss. Blue felt overwhelmed as the beautiful song filled with so emotion clouded her mind. Its soft tones and gentle whispers seemed to carry her to a paradise. Glancing at the boy, she was surprised to see a soft look on his face so different from the austere stares from before. Relaxing, she closed her eyes letting the music shroud her with its heavenly sound.

Silence and then a thunderous applaud followed. Blue was shaken out of her reverie just in time to see the boy walk off stage. A feeling of loss washed over her, and she could feel a sinking feeling in her heart as she realized it was over.

"Blue." Looking up, she saw her mother stand and give her gentle smile. "We can go now."

Hesitantly nodding, she jumped out of her seat and followed her mother through the crowd of music-lovers. People jostled and bumped into each other, so Blue clung onto her mother afraid of getting separated.

The woman held onto the little girl's hand as they followed the flow of the crowd out of the performance hall. "So were there any that you liked?"

"Mmhmm." Blue pointed a wide grin at her mother. "I liked the last one a lot."

Her mother returned the smile as they finally walked out of the building, "I liked that one too."

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

Blue beamed the biggest grin she could manage, "I want to learn how to play the violin."

_**Ten Years Later**_

"Is that a new girl?"

"Huh? She's not wearing the school uniform."

"I bet her parents paid her way in."

"No way. I heard she's won the national music competition."

Kanto Ongaku Academy. A prestigious school famous for creating the future leaders of music. Blue snorted as the gossip continued all around her.

'_So then why am I here? I quit music a long time ago.'_

Looking up at the European-styled buildings that surrounded the courtyard, she sighed. Tomorrow she would begin her school life here, and once again be a part of the snobbish spoiled society that belonged to classical music.

She rubbed her temples in annoyance as various students continued to talk about her behind her back, and she wanted nothing more than to lash out at them. Ignoring the impulse, the young woman made her way out of the courtyard and into one of the enormous buildings. Finally she was away from curious eyes and annoying gossip.

"Hey, Tsukino!" A blonde girl dressed in the school uniform ran up to her waving a notebook in her hand.

'_Not her again!'_

"Hey Tsukino, you never answered my questions." The reporter flipped her notebook open and was ready to take notes with pen in hand. "So is it true you were the champion of the national competition seven years ago."

A sigh escaped from Blue as she looked at the reporter, annoyance blatantly written on her face. "I believe I said no comment." With that she turned on her heels and calmly walked down the hallway.

"Oh, come on." The girl hurried after her trying to match Blue's fast pace, "I heard you play the violin. Is that true?"

Blue continued to ignore her and made a sharp turn into a room. Slamming the door shut, she sighed yet again, this time in relief, as the reporter gave up her chase. No doubt she would be on her tails again later.

A grand piano stood in the middle of the room and shelves of music books surrounded it.

'_A practice room?'_

Blue walked quietly towards the window trailing her fingers across the piano as she passed it. Her eyes caught onto a violin neatly propped up against the wall. She picked it up wondering if someone had left it behind by accident. There was no sign that it belonged to anyone.

Unable to resist the urge, she placed the violin under her chin and played a note or two.

"Excuse me." Blue jumped up in shock at the sudden voice. Looking up, she saw a young man leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. His cold eyes stared at her with disinterest, and his wild hair shot up in different directions. "That's my violin you're playing."

"Oh, sorry." Blue quickly placed the violin back against the wall.

"Could you get out? You're interfering with my practice." His superior tone took her aback, and she did all she could to keep from slapping him right there and then.

"I was just on my way out." She promptly said before leaving the room in a huff.

'_What a jerk! It's people like him that make me hate this school. Seriously that was-'_

A familiar soft note floated down the hallway effectively stopping her rant. A beautiful melody overwhelmed her thoughts and senses and shook her to the core.

'_Ave Maria…'_

She stood rooted to the spot as she let the music carry her away like ten years ago.

'_Ten years ago!'_

Bolting back down the hallway to the music room, she peeked into it to see the young man play the violin with the same soft look that had been on the boy's face.

'_There's no way.'_

She sat down on the floor in shock.

'_There's no way…'_

The gentle notes continued to drift down the hallway echoing her ears as if to prove her wrong. Through all her confusion and bewilderment, Blue couldn't help but quirk a smile as a thought ran through her head.

'_This year is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

**AN: Now that you've read it (or at least I hope you have), please in your review tell me if you think it should be a one-shot or multi-chapter fic. It would really help if you tell me so please don't forget. I'll tell you now. I agree with my BETA that it's not very well suited to be a one-shot, but I'm not sure if I'm really motivated right now to write anymore of this. I'm hoping I'll get really pumped if a lot of people think it should be a multi-chap.  
**

**If I get a lot of votes for multi-chapter fic, I'll either:  
**

**1) Take Concerto off of Aquamarine and repost it as a new story (later when I have more chapters written)**

**2) Keep Concerto here, sorta for advertisement I suppose, and then post it again as its own story**

**Actually if you guys vote for option 1 or 2, that would also be a great help. I'm sorry I'm not writing a lot but I've been busy. I just took my AP European History exam... Let's not talk about that. Well, thanks guys for reading. I swear when I have the time I'll write a whole bunch, and I have a bunch of other multi-chapter fic ideas too. -wink- Remember to click that button and vote!**


	5. Father's Day

**Aquamarine**

**Disclaimer: I don't think it's actually necessary for me to do this every chapter, is it? I mean, come on. The site is called _Fan_. Fan. As in everyone here is a fan, and we don't own. I want to own something just so I can write fanfiction and say, "I _do _own it!" Oh well. Maybe someday. Anyway don't own it.**

* * *

**5. Father's Day  
**

A woman in her forties with short honey-brown hair watched in disappointment as the young man across from her began packing to leave. She gently placed her cup of tea down on the coffee table and spoke up. "Green, are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? It's the least we could do for the lovely gift."

Green, with his backpack already slung across his back, put on a strained smile as the motherly woman looked at him with sincere pleading eyes. Inwardly, he grimaced realizing Blue used the exact same eyes when she wanted something.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Tsukino. I really have to get back to Blue. She's not feeling well."

A frown crossed the woman's face as she looked at the young man with doubt. "Are you sure she isn't just faking it? She used to do that when she didn't want to go to school."

Green chuckled as though it was joke although he knew that she was serious. "I'm sure. She's had the flu for nearly a week. She just couldn't make it today."

Her suspicion didn't disappear. "Or she doesn't want to see her parents. I wouldn't put it past her. It's Father's day, and she didn't bother to call." She glared at the phone across the room almost as if it, itself, had blocked a call from her precious daughter.

"She told me she'll visit as soon as possible," Green said to ease her misgivings.

The woman pouted much like her daughter while surly staring into her teacup. "That's not soon enough." She made a grunt of annoyance and abruptly stood up, brushing imaginary dust off of her cherry-red sweater and smoothing out her long black skirt.

"Well if you're not going to stay for dinner, I might as well pack some things up for you. I doubt Blue has eaten either." She aimed a pointed look towards him. "You can't say anything against that, can you?" Without even giving him a chance to protest, she left the cozy den with a frown still planted on her face. Green could swear hearing her mumble about having "an ungrateful brat" as a daughter down the hall.

He groaned as he tossed his bag back on the floor and slumped into the chair he was previously occupying. It seemed all the women of the Tsukino family did whatever they wanted. His eyes glanced over at the clock.

9:17 P.M.

Eight hours. Blue had been alone with no one to look after her for eight hours. It revolved around his head, around and around, and he could feel a small bubble of panic forming in his chest.

Letting out a deep sigh, he cleared his mind and stared blankly at the cream-colored wall in front of him. Worrying wasn't go to get him anywhere

It had started out as such a small thing. Just a warm forehead and red flushed cheeks. She said it was nothing to worry about. Before he knew it, it had escalated to the flu with her emptying her stomach most nights. Then, there was her fainting spell yesterday. Green suppressed a shudder as he thought back to finding his wife unconscious on the kitchen floor. It terrified him.

Green wouldn't even have considered leaving if it wasn't for all her begging and sulking. And so at Blue's request, he left her by herself and hand-delivered their fathers' gifts, just like that had planned. He snorted thinking it wasn't worth all the trouble and worry.

"Something wrong?"

The young man reacted in shock at the sudden intrusion on his thoughts. His eyes darted to the source, and they latched on to a middle-aged man in a casual button-up shirt. His black hair with bits of gray was slicked back, and calm hazel eyes peered out from behind black-rimmed spectacles. He entered the room and settled down in one of the chairs, waiting for an answer. Composed now, Green stared blankly at the man having missed the question in his small moment of shock.

The older man smiled, understanding. "I asked if something was wrong."

Green barely hesitated as he replied, "It's nothing, Mr. Tsukino." True. Blue's illness really could be nothing. He didn't want her parents distressing over something like that. He wouldn't tell them, at least, not yet.

The older man grinned knowingly. "Nothing is usually something, but it's fine if you don't want to tell me."

Green nodded and directed the conversation to a more comfortable topic. "Did you like your gift?"

Blue's father carefully picked up the bottle of wine on the coffee table, examining it carefully. The gold label shined against rich burgundy color of the wine, and a velvet green bow was neatly tied around its neck. "I'm not much of a drinker, but I think I'll like it." He looked at it fondly before placing back on the table. "How about your father? Did he get one?"

The young man coughed. He wasn't really much for small talk. "Yeah, my grandfather got one, too."

"I see. How is the professor? I really should see him soon. I think I should thank him." The older man trailed off into his own thoughts. Green furrowed his eyebrows at the man's last statement. Thank him? Thank him for what?

Curiosity steadily got the better of him. "Can I ask what you're talking about?" The man simply looked at him, and silence took over.

Embarrassment settled in as Green realized he was prying. Blue was really starting to rub off on him. "I'm sorry. Probably shouldn't have asked that." He tried to redirect the conversation from his mistake, but the older man interjected.

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking of how I should answer that. I have to thank you too actually."

At this point Green was awfully confused. He couldn't think of anything he had done that deserved thanks from this man. In fact, it was amazing he wasn't thrown out considering he had married his daughter at such a young age. Nineteen was definitely young.

A look of amusement crossed the man's face. "Do you know when a man is at his happiest?"

Green paused as an answer crossed his mind. For a split-second, his face flushed red, and he immediately blocked it out deciding that it wasn't appropriate to say when he was at his happiest. His father-in-law really didn't need to know that.

"Well, you haven't experienced it, yet, so I don't think you would actually know," the older man continued. He leaned over the side of the chair to pick up a framed picture on the side table and handed it with care to Green.

Green took it and looked curiously at the picture. Inside was a tired younger Mrs. Tsukino with her husband beside her. They were both beaming at the camera, happiness radiating from them. Green could tell from her loose gown and the white bed she was in that they were in a hospital. His eyes latched on the bundle in her arms. A tiny sleeping face poked out from the pink blankets with a miniature hand holding on tightly to one of her mother's fingers. He quirked a smile. A baby Blue.

A small tug at the photo, and he let go. Blue's father carefully placed it back. "I think you can guess at the answer now. When you hold your child for the first time, it's a happiness you can't really understand until you've experienced it yourself."

The sparkle in his eyes faded as he sighed. "But I wasn't there for her when she was growing up. When she was kidnapped I thought she was gone forever. Your grandfather has a done a lot to help me through it, and he conducted a search for her, too. That's what I have to thank him for. And you…" He looked Green straight in the eye. "I have to thank you for being there for her when I wasn't."

Green saw the gratitude in his eyes and felt a touch of warmth from his words. He coughed not used to these sentimental intimate moments. "Thank you, Mr. Tsukino."

"You know, you can call me Dad."

* * *

Green carefully opened the door to his large apartment and set his stuff down by the door. Lugging a bag into the living room, he noticed that the television was on, and sprawled across the couch was Blue, fast asleep. It was better than finding her on the kitchen floor.

Carefully tiptoeing his way to the couch, he gently shook her. He whispered softly, "Hey… Hey, are you asleep?"

Blue moaned in annoyance and, with a struggle, opened one eye. Groggily she pushed him away and, her voice hoarse with sleep, she responded, "That is one of the dumbest questions I've ever heard you ask me."

Green sighed, slightly aggravated, wondering why even bothered to worry about her. "You should eat something. I brought some food." He shook the plastic bag for emphasis. "Come on. Get up."

The girl slowly followed his orders, her hair mussed up, and she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. Come on. I'm going to be in the kitchen getting some plates." He placed the bag on their coffee table and made his way down the dark hallway to the kitchen.

Gathering some utensils, he heard her call out from down the hall. "Did our parents like their gifts?"

"They did. Although I think your mom would have liked it better if you came." Green heard a snort of laughter.

"Of course, Mom won't be completely happy unless everything goes as planned. I hope you told her that I would visit her next week."

Green looked towards the door as her voice became louder and the sound of footsteps came closer. Soon she was in the doorway still slightly messy from her nap. He held back a bout of laughter at her attire. "Why are you wearing my pajamas?"

Blue looked down at herself. The pants were long and easily went past her feet. The arms dangled from her hands while the shirt sagged. She looked like a child who decided to play dress up with her parents' clothes. She shrugged. "I don't know. I just grabbed something, but they're really comfortable."

He shook her head at her offhand answer. Just about to leave, his eyes caught onto the bottle of wine in the corner. "Do you think you can stomach some of the wine?" He asked her curiously nodding towards the bottle.

Blue shook her head in response. "No. I don't think so." He nodded sympathetically and led the way out of the kitchen with plates and silverware in hand. She followed him like a lost puppy, all the while still yawning.

They both plopped down on the couch in the living room. Green looked over at Blue who was rubbing her eyes. "Do you want to just eat here? You already unpacked all the food."

She nodded and gently rested her head against his shoulder while he began to lay some food on each of the plates. A comfortable silence settled in as she watched her husband.

"Are you feeling better?"

She grinned. "Well, I'm not throwing up."

Green rolled his eyes as he placed her plate in front of her. "I can see that. What I'm saying is that you don't look so bad anymore."

Blue removed her head, missing the warmth his shoulder gave but the hunger in her stomach had a more urgent call. "I went to see the doctor today. He says I'm fine."

"Oh really? Are you sure?" The doubt in his tone was clear. "Most people don't faint when they have the flu."

The young woman gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Believe me." Green sighed in defeat and reached for a spoon to dig in.

"Wait…" Blue placed a hand over Green's. The man looked at her inquisitively. "Just wait a second. Don't eat anything yet." She quickly rushed out of the room. Green could hear her feet pad down the hallway against the carpet and then the sound of shuffling in another room. She returned just as swiftly with her hands behind her back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," she commanded. He raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. "Come on. Just do it."

Reluctantly he did so and felt the pressure of the weight of something land on his hand. "Alright now open them." Following her instructions, he looked down to see a small box in his hands.

Scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion, he asked, "What's this for?"

Blue carefully sat down on the couch beside him and sweetly smiled, excitement radiating from her. "It's your Father's Day present."

"Oh," was his simple response. He carefully opened the present, making sure not to rip up the wrapping too much. Taking the top off of the white box, he found… a baby's rattle. Gingerly taking the colorful rattle out, he examined it and gave it a shake or two. Blue watched with anticipation and a grin plastered onto her face.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm immature?" He smirked at her, feeling as though the entire thing was a big joke. It was probably something that Red had told her to do.

She giggled at his response. "Well, sometimes you are a baby, but that's not what I'm trying to say. I guess you don't really get it." She stood up and carefully took something out of her pocket. "This should help."

Blue held it up to his face. It looked like a digital thermometer.

"How is a thermometer supposed to help?"

Blue rolled her eyes, annoyance creeping into her expression. "Look closely."

Green leaned in closer taking a better look at the object. It really did look like a thermometer except… "There's a plus sign." Green looked towards Blue. A warm smile had spread across her face, and her eyes twinkled with a loving happiness… just like her parents had in their picture.

Green put two and two together, and his eyes grew wide. His mind went blank as he took the "thermometer" into his hands. "Does this mean…?"

Blue let out a bubble of laughter as she tenderly leaned her forehead against his. She kissed him warmly on the corner of his mouth, reassuring and telling him everything he needed to know.

A whisper in his ear.

_Happy Father's Day…_

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so sorry! I'm such an awful updater. And this is a Father's day story, too. I just can't keep up with deadlines.**

**I hope people liked this story. I have three different versions written although this is the only finished one. Also there might be odd lines here and there. My beta was grounded from the computer so thus, we have a story without a second opinion.  
**

**Has anyone else noticed I rarely use Pokemon in my stories? It's not that I don't like them**. **It's just difficult to implement them without the story sounding completely cheesy. See actually this story is in-universe. Blue was kidnapped by the Mask of Ice, her parents live on the Sevii Islands, and even if I didn't write it, Green was using his Charizard for transportation. I mean, the only way I could really think of using Pokemon in this story would be to have them pop out when she says she's pregnant, and that is just... really corny. I want to write a multi-fic that includes actual battling (my other ideas are mainly AU except one but Pokemon are mainly used to prank so that doesn't count) but I can't think of anything orignal.**

**I hope you guys had a good father's day. I know I didn't tell you this but secretly I wait for a certain number of reviews before I start writing. Like I was previously waiting for 30 reviews before I posted, but 29 is good enough. This time I'm hoping we reach forty. My goal is eventually 10 reviews per chapter. So come on people! Make my day!** **Click that button and review! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted Aquamarine.**


	6. Cliche

**Aquamarine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Green or Blue. At least not yet...**

* * *

**6. Cliche**

Honestly, Blue couldn't think of another time when grocery shopping was so annoying.

"Come on, girl. If you come with me, we can have lots of fun," a slurred voice called out. The ragged man followed behind her, unmistakably admiring her long exposed legs. His staggered walk and unfocused eyes made it painfully obvious he was drunk, and it was only five in the afternoon.

Blue briskly walked ahead, pointedly ignoring him and lugging a bag of oranges in her arms. The day was hot and humid, the bag was heavy, and a drunken stranger had been following her down the last three blocks. Best food run she had ever been on.

"Let's go back to my place." He called out again. The young woman quickened her pace and could feel her agitation grow. If he didn't stop, he was going to find himself being attacked by flying oranges.

"Hey!" A dirty hand grabbed her shoulder. "Didn't you hear me?" She sharply turned around shrugging his hand off. His face was rugged, and a light beard masked his chin. He was only slightly taller than herself, and was rather scrawny. His clothes were torn in some places, and it seemed like he hadn't a shower in weeks. She almost felt sorry for him… almost.

"Look. I'm not interested, so back off." Her voice was sharp and cold like ice. The poor guy probably would have left, but sadly the alcohol had smothered his survival instincts.

He slung his arm over her shoulder as if she hadn't said anything. "Okay, let's go! I'll show you a good time." He began to steer her in another direction ignoring her protests.

Almost frustrated to her breaking point, Blue was just about to kick him in a certain sensitive spot, but another hand grabbed her and snatched her away from the drunkard's grasp.

"She said to back off."

Blue looked up at her supposed rescuer and was taken aback to find Green. He glared at the drunk with hard, narrowed eyes.

The dazed man squinted at Green. "Who are you?"

Green glanced sidelong at Blue before quickly answering. "Her boyfriend." Blue snapped her head towards him in surprise. Since when were _they_ dating? "She's with me so leave her alone."

The drunkard looked Green up and down almost as if trying to measure him up. Fortunately the alcohol had not completely ruined his senses, and he turned around grumbling about how all the good ones were taken.

A silence enveloped the two as they watched the man stumble around the corner down an empty street. Blue glanced up at Green catching his attention, and then pointedly looked at his hand which was still on her arm. Getting the message, Green quickly let go.

"Thanks. But…" She paused as if debating inwardly if she should continue, "I probably could have taken him."

"Taken him?" The young man raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I'm not some weak girl who can't handle a guy like that." She smirked in a cocky way, "I was just about to knock him to the ground when you got involved."

Green scoffed, and her smirk twisted into a frown. "It sounds like you don't believe me."

"Well, I'm just going to say guys are usually stronger than girls." He stuck his hands in his pockets and began walking down the sidewalk. His statement left a bitter taste in Blue's mouth, and she ran after him.

"Are you saying that I would have lost?" She shouted in an accusatory tone after him. She caught up with him and matched his slow pace. This conversation wasn't over.

"Women do have a physical disadvantage to men. It's a fact, and believe it or not, you are a girl," He replied almost-teasingly. His lips tilted into a smirk, and his eyes ever-so-slightly twinkled mischievously.

Blue felt like whacking him across the head for that last comment, but she refrained. "Well, believe it or not, I can take on any guy. Just look who you're talking to."

Green raised an eyebrow again and skeptically asked, "Any guy, huh?" Blue nodded her head confidently.

"I see…" Suddenly, he lashed out and caught onto her arm. He grasped her arm a bit too hard, and Blue winced in pain accidentally letting go of the bag of oranges and letting them roll off in different directions.

"What are you do-? She was cut off by a hand to her mouth. He twisted her arm behind her back. She could feel spark of panic. What was going on?

"I thought you said any guy."

Her heart hammered faster in her ribcage. She couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. But fine. If he was going to test her, she would show him what she could do.

Without a second thought, she stomped down onto his feet with as much force as she could muster. Green grunted but firmly kept his grip. She followed up with an elbow to his gut with her free arm. He flinched and slackened his grip only for a second, and it took that second for Blue to get free. She didn't let up on her assault and aimed a kick at him, but Green easily dodged, getting up close to her and surprising her.

He took advantage of her shock and pushed her onto a near wall careful not to hurt her too much. Blue grimaced as he was able to catch both of her wrists and press them against the wall. She took deep breaths trying to figure out what to do next.

A confident smirk found its way to Green's face. "You lost."

Blue huffed and blew away strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail. He had done it so easily, almost as if she was nothing. It was frustrating having to eat her words.

"Fine. You win. I can't beat every guy I meet," she murmured, not really wanting him to hear.

His eyes seemed to soften, and he leaned in. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." His words tickled her ears, and she could feel her heart shudder. A blush steadily crept onto her face. It was so warm.

Before she knew it, he let her go and was gathering the oranges on the ground. She stood in the same spot dazed. What had just happened? It all happened too fast. She shook her head to wake herself out of her trance.

"Hey. Come on. I'll walk you to your place."

"I don't need your-" Blue cut herself off. She was the type of girl who didn't need protection, but… She pushed herself off of the wall and jogged over to where he was standing, waiting for her.

Maybe just this once…

* * *

**A/N: Well, not as fast an update as I would have liked but it's better than two months.**

**Thank you all for the forty reviews. I started jumping around my house after I saw them. I love you all. I'm really sorry I didn't post sooner. I had been planning a story, and I wrote but it turned out rather bad. This wasn't that story, but at least you got one. Now for something I've never done before. Dun Dun Dun. Individual notes!**

**mayouh101 - Wow, you posted so fast. I was just about to go to bed when I got a notice from FF. Thanks for your review. I'm really glad you liked it.**

**Xing Nagi - I hope I posted fast enough for you. Your review made me really happy. Keep reading!**

**sasusakufan2357 - I hope you think this one's cute, too. Thanks for the review! Watch out for the next chapter.**

**Sakaki-dono - When I saw your review, I said, "oh crap." I totally forgot about her birthday. That's the fic I've been working on, but it might be August by the time I get it up. Thanks for reminding me. Keep reading!**

**razorsfire - I'm really happy that you like all my work. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I really hope you like this one too. It's probably not better than the last one, but I'll try to deliver a better one next time.**

**Jarkes - Thanks for reviewing again. I thought it was cute too.**

**lalalagirl - Your review made me blush and put me in happyland for about 30 minutes. I'm a sucker for reviews like that. Thanks for all of the support. I hoped you liked this one too.**

**Chase Nirvs - It's really funny. I'm always looking out for your review. Because you were the first person to review Aquamarine, I really appreciate your reviews. Keep reading, and thank you so much.  
**

**s e r e b i i - s a n - I'm so glad you liked it. It's just so easy to do Pokemon fics AU. lol. Keep reading!!**

**ilovetortillas - Awww, thank you for the review. I hoped you liked this little one-shot too.**

**havenoname - Go get an account. I saw your review, and I laughed. Then I ran around my basement a few times squealing in joy... I'm not weird. Well whoever you are, thanks for reviewing!!  
**

**That took a while. Probably not going to do that again anytime soon. I guess this is sort of a birthday present for me. My birthday was only one or two days ago. Really need to go grab my permit.**

**Well this story, amazingly, was actually betaed. My beta must have pointed out a million comma mistakes. I love her so much... well maybe not so much, considering she recently dragged me into this play. Now I have to wake up at 8 in the morning and sing until I'm hoarse. But that's not the point.**

**Now I'm sure most of you find the title strange. It's called cliche because my beta and I were talking about how it was based off of a shojo manga cliche. You know. That one where a girl gets caught by some guys, but she can't run away. Then she thinks, "I hope somebody saves me..." Amazingly her crush/boyfriend comes out of nowhere and saves her. Well, I put my own little twist on it. By the way, Green does not come out of nowhere; he's been following her since the market. Yes... he is a stalker. Lol, No I'm kidding. He was just worried.  
**

**Wow, that is one of the longest author's notes I've written. Believe me, I will not let it happen again. Lol.**

**Type up a review and send. Simple as that. It would make my day! Go on!  
**


	7. Wall

**Aquamarine**

**Disclaimer: A poem for you. Roses are red, Violets are blue, they smell sweet, and I don't own PokeSpecial... I never was much of a poet.  
**

* * *

**7. Wall**

It all began with a wall.

* * *

When you two met at the age of eleven, you couldn't think of two more different people. You were complete opposites of each other. Morals, interests, even your personalities, clashed. You thought, _how can we possibly get along?_

Looking up and down, left and right, the wall seemed endless. So many hurdles and questions that needed to be overcome and answered. Looking at it, you couldn't help but think it was impossible, but… you wanted to know what was behind that wall. You wanted to see what he looked like.

So with a sigh, you took a chisel and hammer and carefully began to chip away. You began slowly, almost reluctantly, and you avoided seeing how much more you had to do. It would have only made you lose hope.

Each brick you hammered at had a question or doubt engraved into it. _Can you really be friends? Is it worth all the trouble? Maybe he doesn't like me… _But you pushed forward, breaking a brick down until that doubt had disappeared. Then you would shuffle over, and start on a new one.

It was tiring work, and the thought had often risen in your mind that you should quit. After all he didn't seem willing to break down that wall. His cold demeanor threw you off and left you with more misgivings about your relationship. In no way did he seem to approve, let alone appreciate, your efforts.

_Why do I have to do this when he doesn't care?_

But… you wanted to know him. You had to see it with your own eyes, so you kept chipping away with that rusty chisel and hammer.

If only you had stopped for a second and listened. You would have heard clinking on the other side. He had his own chisel and hammer, too…

After what seemed like a lifetime (but was really, in fact, a few short years), you had become friends amazingly, even with your differences. Half of the wall had crumbled away, and you could peek through the cracks to see parts of him. A smile. A tear. A laugh.

As you looked through the tiny holes, you couldn't help but think _"It isn't enough. I want to see more."_

But it's so tempting to stop. With the wall halfway done, people couldn't say you didn't try, and your relationship had finally reached a stable point. You glanced over the other half of the wall, still intact and boldly standing over you. You noticed that the doubts and fears are scarier than any you had ever seen. You could almost feel the pain you might experience trying to answer them.

_I have what I want! Why risk it all?_

You knew, however, somewhere in your mind that you wanted more. It wasn't something you could control. A feeling unidentified had sprouted, and you wanted to see it grow. You had come this far already. Why stop now?

You took a shaky breath, and closing your eyes tight, you stepped into the unknown. It was dark and dank, and you could smell the apprehensive scent of insecurity. But if you could just break down the wall, you trusted that it would all disappear in a warm glow.

You began with your trusty chisel and hammer once again. You quickly realized that these bricks took longer and were much harder to break down. _Why do I blush around him? Why do I fall apart around him? I wonder if he… likes me as more than a friend. _With each brick that crumbled, the picture became clearer. Not only the picture of him, but the picture of your feelings and thoughts.

You blushed around him and suddenly lost your voice. You would glance over at him when he wasn't looking and secretly wondered if he was doing the same. Your thoughts revolved around him. You dreamed of his emerald eyes. Your heart hammered against your ribcage so fast when he stood next to you that you often worried you might die. It was all coming together… and it scared you.

There were times the clinks and clanks of your tools stopped. You just sat there, frozen. The things you found out about yourself, sometimes, were too much, and you felt the urgent need to run from it all. How could breaking down this wall reveal so much about you? When had breaking down this wall become everything to you? When… had _he_ become everything to you?

Finally, you reach the final brick, perhaps the toughest one you had ever seen. With this one gone, you could finally see all of him. But, you gulped, how could you possibly answer this?

_**Do you love him?**_

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. That feeling that so long ago you couldn't identify was about to burst. It finally found its name. With a confidence you hadn't felt before, you raised the hammer high above your head and _smashed_ it down onto the brick.

It crumbled much easily than you thought it would have, and you felt a heavy weight lifted off your shoulders. The wall… was gone. After all these years, you had finally reduced it to rubble.

You looked around, and there he was with his chisel and hammer in hand, slightly shocked that the last brick had been torn down.

Your mind clouded, and your heart filled to the brim with that feeling. Relief washed over you, and you sunk down onto your knees with tears leaking out of your eyes. Happy tears, of course.

You could finally see him. After years of tearing down the wall between you, you could finally see him. All of him.

He walked over slightly embarrassed over witnessing you cry, and in a nervous habit, ran a hand through his wild hair. He kneeled beside you, and in his own stiff way, he gave you a hug trying to tell you that everything is fine. You couldn't help but chuckle a little at his awkwardness, but you know you wouldn't have him any other way.

You latched onto him, burying your teary face into his shirt. Almost in a rush and slightly embarrassed, you told him everything you had found out about yourself trying to break down the wall.

He listens and smiles. Then he leans over and whispers something in your ear, his own face flushed.

* * *

It supposedly all began with a wall.

But the true beginning starts here.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually rather impressed with myself. It's only been a little over a week, and I have another update! Let's see how long this habit lasts... crap, probably just jinxed it right there.**

**I wrote this last night at around 2:00 in the morning. I was suddenly struck by inspiration. I know this was supposed to be Blue's birthday fic, but that one will come later.  
**

**I actually don't remember how I came up with this one. I just remember jumping out of my bed and turning on my laptop... ok, my mom's laptop. What? I can't have cool stuff?  
**

**This turned out a lot better than I had first imagined it so I'm quite happy. My beta didn't even have anything to say about it except one line. That is freaking miracle.**

**Ok, so I said that I probably wouldn't do this anytime soon, but I lie a lot. Thus, (drumroll please) individual notes again!!**

**_Mayouh101: Thanks again for your review. Lol you're always the first! Thanks so much for the support. I love you! (hugs)_**

**_lalalagirl: I like the randomness in stories. Thank you so much for support. Your reviews are always so sweet! (hugs)_**

**_xX-Sapphire-Articuno-Xx: I'm glad you can relate to Blue. I know what you mean about the boys. Thanks for the review! (hugs)_**

**_Razorfire: Aww you make me blush. Thanks for all the support. Hoped you liked this one too. (hugs)_**

**_GigoLove07: You and I sound so much alike. We could be long lost twins... sorta. Anyway, thanks for your support! (hugs)_**

**_ChaseNirvs: Yay! You reviewed this one too. I'm so happy. Lol You're spot on with that statement. Thank you for the review! (hugs)_**

**_Xing Nagi: Lol Blue is sometimes a little confused. J/K I looked over your list of words. Honestly polarity caught my eye and in part, sort of inspired this story. Fart bomb... still thinking about that one. Lol. Anyway thanks for your support! (huggles)_**

**_Lily is Reviewing: Have you reviewed one of my other stories? I swear it seems so familiar. Lol, we're all secretly stalkers. Don't tell anyone but I stalk my beta... j/k. I'm glad you love my stories and my author's notes, too. I hope you keep reading! (huggles)_**

**_Sakaki-dono: It happens a lot in manga, so I'm not surprised. I hope when I get out the Blue fic it'll be to your liking. Thanks for all the support. You review every chapter and I appreciate it so much. Thank you! (huggles)_**

**_Tibarn'Worshipper: Awww your review made me so happy. I'm glad you like Aquamarine. I hope you'll read future chapters to come! Thank you so much for this review! (huggles)_**

**Haha, I did it! Honestly I'm not sure if this will become an every chapter thing. Eh.**

**Ok I know I ask you all for a lot of favors, but I hope you don't mind me requesting another one. You see, my friends and I are trying to make a viral video. I know it's sort of ridiculous, but my friend is a little weird and he really wants this. So for you people with a youtube account, if you could go to my profile, follow the link, rate the video a five (I know it's not that great, but he told me to say this), and maybe post a few comments, I'll... make a shrine for you in my closet... Too stalkerish? Lol I'll figure something out.**

**I have to go now. I'll post the video link later.**

**Remember people please review. I'll worship you for the rest of my life if you do... I'm not a stalker. Anyway please review!**


	8. Birthday Blue

**Aquamarine**

**Disclaimer: If I created PokeSpecial, I wouldn't be able to scream like a fangirl because the ending of Emerald is coming out on October 18th... Well, I suppose Kusaka and Satoshi could scream like a fangirl... but that's just weird.**

* * *

**8. Birthday Blue**

"Blue… Happy Birthday…"

* * *

She had planned for her seventeenth birthday to be like any other normal day, but life tended to put in its own twists and turns. A red tulip. A red tulip delicately placed next to her head while she was sleeping. She stared at the innocent flower, her head still foggy, her mouth widening in a yawn.

As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the vision of the red tulip became clearer and so did her head. Cogs and wheels turning, she picked up the flower observing the soft petals that shyly opened to reveal a dark middle. It was simple, yet beautiful as these things tend to be.

"A vow of love," The words tumbled out of her mouth without really thinking, and she chuckled to herself. She read it somewhere, probably in a book about flowers. A red tulip was a promise of love in the language of flowers. Blue raised an eyebrow, her thoughts concentrated on the sender. Whoever sent it was pretty bold.

The sound of crumpling paper broke Blue out of her thoughts. Removing her hand off of the bed, she found a wrinkled note where the tulip had been.

'_To Blue._' It was a messy, almost illegible, scrawl, obviously written in a hurry. Blue squinted at the handwriting, feeling as though she had seen it once before, but her mind was too fuzzy to remember.

She sat on her bed staring at the note while her hands idly twirled the tulip like a baton. Where had she seen this before? A pause. Then the corners of her mouth turned up into a smirk, and she giggled, her eyes with a knowing look.

"Well, that's interesting…"

* * *

"What's that in your hair?" Green vaguely pointed at his friend's head as she bounded into Professor oak's lab. It was normal these days for Blue to just pop in the lab and check up on him. Something about him being a workaholic.

Blue turned around, grinning, showing off her cheerful mood. She fingered the flower resting against the auburn strands of her hair, red against russet brown. "Oh it's just a flower. A present."

Green turned around from the computer to look at her properly, his arm on the back of the chair, and questioningly raised an eyebrow. "A present?"

Blue giggled, plopping herself into a chair beside him. She took the tulip out of her hair and gently waved it around in his face, as if mocking him. "Well it is June 1st."

"Oh." He replied, ignoring the flower, and returned to his computer to input more data. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you!" Then she waited for something more. A look. A smile. A hint. But he didn't do anything, just clacking away at the computer. "Don't you want to know who it's from?"

"Not really, no," he drawled, not even looking up from the computer which was filled with windows of various programs.

Blue pouted and furrowed her eyebrow. Still no response… "Well actually I don't know who it's from either. I just found it on my pillow this morning."

He nodded his head just barely listening to her, his eyes focused on the screen.

She grunted in annoyance. If that was the case, she would just have to _make_ him listen to her. Blue leaned in, her breath hot against his ear. "But I think I know who it's from…" she whispered. She found satisfaction as he tensed up (from her closeness or her words, she didn't know), his eyes flickering over to her, and almost laughed as he backed away.

"Is that so?" He was watching her carefully, almost warily. And it was exactly what she wanted.

She nodded. "I'm sure I do." Confidence was key. She would have him admit it was him if it was the last thing she did.

"So who is it?"

"Oh it's simple," She grinned as she watched him tense up a bit more, his eyes laced with anxiety. "It's Silver."

A silence hung in the room, a sense of disbelief wound around it. Blue could practically see the millions of questions floating in his mind as he seemed to freeze preoccupied with his thoughts. Blue inwardly smirked. He probably would confess soon. There was no way he'd let Silver take all the credit.

"Okay."

Blue looked up at him, slightly shocked, as he casually returned to his computer and those clacking keys. She quickly composed herself. Where had all that confidence gone? He just needed more prodding.

"Or it could be Gold. Remember? When we first met, he flirted a lot with me. He's asked me out a few times too." She knew Gold had only been joking but it was a good thing to bring up. Green didn't seem to change as he read a report on the screen, but she saw it. A clench of his jaw.

"It could even be Red." She noted confidently although privately she was praying that Red would forgive her for involving him in this. "It was pretty obvious he liked me when we were younger, and he's pretty cute when I think about it. If he asked me out, I wouldn't say no." Green was starting to almost slam down on the keyboard. It wouldn't take much more.

"Well, I can't forget Silver, of course." She brought the flower close to her nose as if smelling it, to hide her tiny mischievous grin. "He's really protective of me, and then there's that outfit I got from him last year as a present. He's just so sweet and shy sometimes… I should probably ask him out myself. What do yo-"

Green slammed his hands on the desk cutting her off. He took a deep long breath, and she saw a hint of anger in his eyes. Or was it jealousy? He stood up and slowly walked out of the room, his hands slightly clenched.

Blue watched him as he slammed the door shut behind him, and she sighed, slumping forward in her chair and massaging her temples as if she had a headache. She mumbled to herself.

"That didn't go as planned…"

* * *

**AN: After saying sorry so many times and saying I would never update so late ever again, I don't know what to say. Well I'll apologize to Blue first. After all, her birthday present is 3 months late. And to the readers, I'm honestly so sorry. I must have gone through at least ten different story ideas for Blue's birthday and started writing seven of them, but then I would get tired of them or they didn't go the way I wanted them to. I hope I didn't make any of you think I was quitting this story. If I ever want to quit Aquamarine (pht not going to happen), I'll be sure to tell you. I would never leave you hanging.**

**School started about a month ago and I'm in AP language composition. Man, it's official. I'm a slave of that class. All the while I was writing this, I kept saying to myself, "That's a nomitive absolute and that's a present participle phrase." Yes. It is driving me insane.  
**

**Now dun dun duuuun. Individual responses to reviews because... well just because:**

**Razorfire: Thank you for the review, for all of your reviews! I hope you didn't wait too long. I haven't quit yet! :huggles:**

**Chase Nirvs: Lol I loved your review. I was partly inspired by your review, so you were half right. Thanks for the review. :hugs:**

**Angelic Lily Maiden: Awww... your review was so sweet. I hope you liked the birthday fic, and I'm sorry about the fic. Keep reviewing!! :huggles:**

**XoXO-Contest3Ribbon-XoXO: lol your name takes a while to type out. Thank you for reviewing that chapter five. I hope you read this story too. :hugs:**

**Mayouh101: Aww thanks for the review. I hope you like this one too. Sorry if I made you wait too long. :huggles:  
**

**lalalagirl: I'm glad you liked Wall so much. It's probably my favorite so far. So I have a fan now? That is so cool! :Big hug!:**

**Lily is Reviewing xD: lol go get an account! I'm glad you liked this one so much along with my other one-shots. This one is a bit more light-hearted than the last one, but I hope you like this one too. Thanks for reviewing! :hugs:**

**GigoLove07: lol It's so cool! I have a long-lost twin. If you're asian and 16, we're all set! This update didn't come so soon, but I hope you don't mind that too much. Thanks for reviewing! :hugs twinsy:**

**Sakaki-dono: Of course as you were the person who reminded me about Blue's birthday, I hope you didn't mind the wait too much. (Three Months! :shot:) I hoped you liked it. I must have gone through millions of ideas to come up with something. Anyway thank you so much. Lol If I forget Green's birthday, you have permission to shoot me. :huggles:**

**Auresque: You changed your name again! Lol I was looking through the review list and said "who's that?!" Thank you so much for reviewing the video! Although I think my friend quit the viral video thing, thanks so much for supporting us! Thanks for reviewing my story too. Double posts make me happy too. :huggy:**

**tibarn's-worshiper: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Different is definitely a good thing. Oh about the DeviantArt thing. I made an account after I read your review. It's Kolixi. lol I posted a drawing and I might post my stories up there too. You won't understand the comic unless you play Trickster, though. Anyway :hugs:**

**lazy.flower: My eye must have twitched after seeing so many of your reviews at once. Then I started jumping up and down, screaming like a fangirl. Honestly you made my week when you reviewed. I hope you like this one too. :huggies:**

**Jarkes: You're back! I was a bit sad when I didn't see you. Thanks for reviewing! :hugs:**

**Jombra: I'm happy you think they're cute. Your reviews surprised me. I didn't expect anyone to review after such a long time. Thank you. It probably gave me the little boost I needed. :huggles:**

**Lol I love you guys so much that I'll keep doing this. Well, needless to say, school will keep me busy so don't be too surprised if It takes a while for me to post. But school can't kepp me from you guys to long! You're like family to me! :sobs:**

**BTW thanks to the people who checked out that viral video. I think my friend gave up on it. Oh well thanks for the support though.**

**Now here comes that reminder. Click that button and review. Encouragement, criticism, ideas, and flames (ok not really) are all welcome... yeah flames really aren't welcome. Thanks for all the support: reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. I probably would never write if it wasn't for you. ...Is this longer than the story?  
**


	9. Luck

**Aquamarine**

**Disclaimer: Wow, I know! I updated fast. Anyway, you guys are in for a treat. A 4000 word story. That's right. Not the usual 1000 words. Well ENJOY! ...Oh yeah, I don't own PokeSpecial. **

* * *

**9. Luck**

Two people can be born from similar backgrounds, with similar talents, and have similar ambitions and determination. Yet, one person might end up at the top, living luxuriously, while the other is slaving at the bottom, just barely able to survive. Why is that? Who decides the fate, the destiny, of those meant to be at the top and those at the bottom? Is it just luck?

If it's luck, luck is a cruel mistress.

* * *

Neatly dressed in a crisp black suit, Blue walked along the streets of New York City, her modest heels clacking against the concrete. Her purse and business bag at her side, she flipped through a bundle of papers checking the stock numbers for the day while skillfully dodging people on the street. Turning a corner, she carefully tucked the papers into her bag and walked towards one of the taller skyscrapers, the base of one the biggest financial companies.

Her eyes strayed to a man sitting on the corner who was leaning against the building with eyes peacefully closed. Blue stopped a moment to look at him. His clothes were a bit frayed and worn, and he was using a torn backpack as a pillow. A bit of stubble was growing on his chin, and his dirty hair was sticking up in all directions.

She always felt sorry when she saw homeless people. They seemed so helpless, frozen in a world that was moving too fast for them handle. Digging through her purse, she took out a bunch of change, and gently placed it next to the man with a clink.

She turned around taking a few steps when it happened. Something hard hit the back of her head, and she clutched the spot turning around to face the man again. The quarter/projectile bounced on the ground.

Emerald eyes glared at her.

"I don't need your charity."

With that calm statement, he closed his eyes again, settling down to sleep. Blue stood completely frozen. Did he just throw her change back at her? Disbelief had her gawking at the man until she finally shook herself out of it.

"W-what?"

He looked back up at her, slumped against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "I don't need to your charity." He repeated.

"B-but," she spluttered, "How do you plan to live without money?!" She hadn't actually meant to say what was on her mind, but she could barely control it after the shock.

The man raised an eyebrow. "I earn my money. Thank you very much."

"How?!"

He sighed, annoyed that this woman came out of nowhere, interrupting his nap and then badgering him with questions. "Fine, I'll show you." He stood up walking towards a parked red Camero with a dirty rag in hand. Rubbing the windows until they were spotless, he waited for the owner to come out of the bank across the street.

"Hey you!" The balding middle-aged man looked in bewilderment at being addressed by a random homeless person. "I cleaned your car. Four bucks." Still completely disorientated, he took out his wallet and quickly gave the brazen man a five dollar bill before rushing into his car and driving off.

The man tucked the money into his pocket. "See?"

Blue stood amazed. Her head spinning at how anyone like him could exist, she turned around and like the other older man, rushed away into her workplace. What in the world just happened?

* * *

For the next few days, Blue was careful to avoid him. Walking to and from work, she knew he was always at that corner sleeping or occasionally cleaning a car. It drove her crazy. No matter how hard she tried to ignore him she would always notice him out of the corner of her eye. There was a sense of curiosity she felt about him, and she wouldn't satisfy it, not if she had her way.

Then unexpectedly he moved from his usual spot… to right on the steps of her building. Blue choked back a breath of air at seeing him. She carefully tried to hide her face behind a report as she walked up the steps.

"It's pretty obvious you're avoiding me." He sat on the steps, slumped up against the higher ones. He glanced at her smirking.

Blue violently moved the paper from her face, blushing with embarrassment. "I-I wasn't trying to avoid you."

The man snorted looking up into the gray skies. "I'm not stupid. Anyone could tell you were avoiding me."

Blue flushed even more. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Well, I'm not trying to, but you're entitled to think whatever you like. It's a free country. So if you think I'm picking a fight with you, you can think that." He answered very calmly and casually. Honestly this upset her more than anything else. He just reeked of a superiority complex.

"What is your problem? A few days ago, I was trying to help you, and now you're harassing me li-"

He laughed making steam practically came out from her ears. "Helping me?" He chuckled a bit more. "You weren't helping me. You were pitying me."

"Excuse me!? I was trying to help you! How do you expect to earn any decent amount of money? I mean, for godsakes, you're homeless!"

"I prefer the term 'temporarily without residence." He interjected, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Fine whatever! You're temporarily without residence! But that doesn't change the fact you don't have a regular income. How do you plan to live unless you accept other people's charity!? I've bet you've thrown change at hundreds of people!"

The man's eyes darkened a bit as he looked at her. He snorted. "You're really naïve, you know that? The world isn't full of goody-two-shoes like you. You're the first person that gave me a chance to throw change back."

She instantly sobered at his words and her mouth closed in regret of her words.

He sighed, "You're pitying me again... Shouldn't you get to work?"

Blue glanced at her watch to see she was a bit late, and rushed up the steps to the double doors.

"Green. My name's Green." He called out to her.

Blue turned around to see him still sitting on the steps facing the busy street with honking cabs. She opened the door and found her way into the closest elevator crowded with various people in suits.

"Green, huh?"

* * *

Somehow she always found herself talking to him, usually arguing, until it almost became second nature to stop as she passed him and say hello. Sitting by him, having long debates about practically nothing was how she spent most of her mornings. And she liked it.

Blue bought a toy, one of those rubik's cubes that seemed impossible to solve except through less-than-honest ways. Fiddling with it in the cab, she turned each row, scratching her head and examining the cube every once in a while. Her brain was aching, but it bothered her so much that she couldn't figure it out.

Getting out of the cab, she climbed up the steps and plopped down next to Green who was still sleeping. He furrowed his eyebrow as the clicks and clacks of the toy disturbed his nap.

"What are you doing?" His voice was slightly groggy, and his body was sore from sleeping in such an unnatural pose.

"I'm uh… trying to solve this." Blue replied rather distractedly.

The clicks and clacks went on for a while longer before he snatched it out of her hands. "Let me try."

She groaned in irritation at having her new toy snatched away, but relented. "Fine, I got to leave anyway. Give it back later." He waved his hands lazily shooing her off as he messed around with the cube.

Every once in a while Blue would find herself at the window watching Green's head bent over the cube, his hands swiftly turning rows. Then she would back away, smile, and get back to work.

* * *

"Hey it's my lunch break. Give it back." Blue called out as she walked down the steps towards him. He glanced up at her biting into a sandwich he was able to buy with his meager amount of money.

"Catch." He tossed the cube at her, and she fumbled to catch it. Her eyes widened. It was done. Every side had one color, not jumbled like it had been only a few hours ago.

"Y-you finished it…" She stuttered turning the cube around in her hands in amazement.

"Yeah I know. I did about an hour ago. Took a while too," he replied with his mouth full. Blue stared at him incredulously. He absolutely didn't understand what he just did. She lost herself in a trance wondering how he had done it so quickly.

"Do you have anything else like that? Or maybe something I can read?" He asked wiping some mustard off the side of his mouth.

Blue sat down next to him, trying to ignore how small his "lunch" was. She cocked her head to the side questioningly. "Do you get bored a lot?"

Green cocked an eyebrow as if the answer was obvious. "Well there's nothing to really do except sleep and wash cars. I can only do those for so long."

"Oh, I see… I don't have anything like puzzles. The only things I have with me are some stock reports, but I doubt you wo-"

"Hand them over" He held out a hand, expectantly.

She explained hesitantly, "But I don't think you'll understand them and-"

He snorted. "Don't worry so much. I majored in Finance in college."

A slight silence hung over their heads. Blue's thoughts ran rampant. If he majored in Finance in college, why was he out on the streets? Did something happen? She felt compelled to ask but she stopped, knowing he wouldn't like her prying in his life.

Green stared her in the face, easily reading what was on her mind. "You're pitying me again…"

"No, I'm not."

"It doesn't matter. Sometimes a company goes under and the people who happen to work there are just unlucky."

"Unlucky?" She looked over at him. He looked… tired, exhausted, as if just thinking about the ordeal drained his energy. It probably did.

"Yeah… unlucky."

* * *

It became a ritual from then on. Every morning she would hand him a report she had just gone over. During her lunch break, they would switch reports and he would tell her his various observations, most of them being things she already caught onto but a second opinion was helpful, too. Then as she left to go home, they would switch again. She would leave, glancing over her shoulder to see him flipping through charts and graphs, his eyes utterly focused. It made her smile.

* * *

"Hey you guys should sell those stocks."

Blue looked up from her ham sandwich. (She had offered some to Green, but he refused her "charity.") Glancing at the chart he shoved into her face, she frowned. "Are you kidding me? We would lose money if we sold this early."

"No, trust me. You should sell them now. I've been watching the points. They're going to plummet soon. You guys will lose a ton of money." Green was so serious and moreover confident, she wanted to trust him, but she had been watching the points, too. They all pointed to waiting before selling.

Blue glanced at her watch. "I have to go." She took the stack of reports with her as she climbed back to the entrance.

"Sell!" Green yelled after her as she entered the building.

* * *

"We're going to sell these stocks now. I think prices are at its peak." Blue nodded as her superior and boss went over what they were going to do with some of their stocks. Sabrina flipped the page over in her report, and Blue followed her lead. "I think we should for wait these though. We can't prematurely sell them." Blue glanced over the sheet and saw it was the same company that Green had pointed out earlier.

"For the next company, I think it's about time we buy-"

"Wait!" Blue cut Sabrina off as she was going over another chart. "Go to the last chart." The older, more experienced woman flipped the page back over. "I think we should sell these, Sabrina…"

A look of shock flashed across Sabrina's face. "Didn't you just hear me? We can't sell these so soon! We'll lose money."

Blue took a shaky breath. They had a lot of shares in this company. It wasn't going to be a small loss if she was wrong. "Trust me." She said calmly, repeating Green's word, "I've been watching the points. They're going to plummet soon. We have to sell now!"

Sabrina hesitated, looking over the chart once again, "But…" She trailed off catching the look of complete confidence on Blue's face, not a hint of wavering. She had never really seen her like this. "Fine… but you're taking all responsibility about this decision. I'm doing this because I trust you."

Blue took another shaky breath. "Thank you…"

* * *

"_Green!"_ The man turned around just in time to be tackled by a much hyped up brunette. "You were right! You were right!"

Green raised an eyebrow at the young woman on top of him. "About what?"

"You were right about selling! They plummeted and we saved the company a ton of money! You were right! You were right!" She laughed, hugging him.

He chuckled, too, which eventually escalated a deep laugh. Two young adults lying on top of each other in the middle of New York City, laughing their hearts out. No one could have said they had seen a stranger sight, but their happy moods were infectious.

Their laughs subsided to giggles and chuckles until they disappeared into silence. Then she noticed. She noticed she had tackled him, hugged him, and a blush creeped its way across her face. She scrambled off, but not before Green noticed. He sat up, running a hand through his messy hair, realizing how awkward the situation was.

"So… I was right?"

"Yeah…" Blue smiled warmly. Happy thoughts ran across her head, mostly recognizing Green as a genius. She paused. Her eyes widened, mixed with shock and realization. "Green, I'll see you later, alright?"

"What? Where are you going?"

Green never got a response as Blue sprinted up the steps in the building. She rushed into the elevator willing it to go faster to the 27th floor. As soon as the _ding_ sounded, she hurried down the hall to the last door on the right. She took a breath to shake her nerves and smoothed down her skirt. She had to do this.

She rapped at the door, and entered as soon as she heard, "Come in."

Sabrina sat at her desk checking some numbers on her computer. "Oh Blue. My savior. Good job on that call by the way. What can I do for you?"

Blue walked confidently up to the desk, ignoring the chairs and remained standing. "I need you to do me a favor."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Okay… what is it?"

"I want you to give someone a job."

"Oh. Well, if he comes in for an interview with his resume, I'm sure we'll consider him or her. Who do you have in mind?"

Blue hesitated for a moment. It was all or nothing. "He's standing out in front of the building right now."

Sabrina elegantly stood up and looked out through the window. "I don't see anyone out there except that homeless person."

Blue cleared her throat. "I'm talking about the homeless person."

Sabrina chuckled as though it was a joke, and then she saw the completely serious face on Blue. As realization dawned on her, she rushed back to her window to see if she saw right. Then she looked back at Blue, astonishment written all over her face.

"You can't be serious. You want me to hire a-a hobo!?"

Blue let out a frustrated breath. Why couldn't she just understand? "Yes, I want you to hire him."

Disbelief all over her face, she scoffed. "There's no way I can do that. I mean he's-"

"He's a _fucking genius_, that's what he is!" Blue interjected, not wanting to listen to her sorry excuses. She couldn't judge him. She didn't know him. But Blue knew him for months now. She knew exactly what he was capable of. He could do it!

Sabrina was taken aback by Blue's language as Blue continued to rant.

"He's my intellectual equal in almost every way. He's graduated from Harvard with his masters in Finance and Economics! He's such a fucking smart aleck that he drives me insane, but he has the logic and mind for this job. I mean, he solved a rubik's cube in an hour!"

Sabrina finally out of her daze, slammed her hands on the desk. "Blue! We don't hire people based on how fast they can solve a puzzle! I suggest you leave and get any notion of me hiring this man out of you mind right now."

Blue panicked inwardly. She was losing. There had to be something she missed. Something good to make her see.

"The sell! The sell! He's the one who told me to sell today! It was all his idea. He's been looking at the reports, and he told me to sell before they plummet!"

Blue thought she saw it. That look of recognition for him. That look that realized he was amazing. Apparently it was all in her imagination.

"Blue, I suggest you leave now. If you say another word, I might be forced to fire you." Sabrina was solemn, the warning clear in her eyes.

Blue bit back a word of protest, and quickly turned and rushed out the door. Green was right.

He was just unlucky.

"Hey, why'd you just leave?" Green asked as Blue came back, dejected in the inside, wanting to cry.

"No reason. Sorry about that." She tried her hardest to hide the weariness in her voice. She wondered if this was what Green felt when he thought about the company he used to be under. She shook her head. She was sure it was only a fraction of the frustration of what he felt.

He shrugged and looked up at the dark sky. "It's going to rain soon. You better go home fast."

Blue looked up, following the moving black clouds, twisting and turning from the strong wind. It was turmoil. She put on an ironic smile. It was just like how she felt.

"Did you hear me? Go home." Green looked at her shooing her off towards the subway.

Blue looked blankly at him, and then her cerulean eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? A storm's coming? You're coming home with me."

Green raised an eyebrow. "It's fine. I'll just find shelter somewhere. You don't have to worry about me so-"

"No! You're coming with me and that's final!" Blue was going to have her way today at least once. She wasn't only worried about him. She needed him. She needed him to be close.

Stuffing him into a cab and tossing his bag in after him, she dragged him over to her small condo. Opening the door, she welcomed the homey sight that greeted her. Home was so much better than work.

"Well, now that you've kidnapped me, what do you plan on doing next?"

Blue looked him over once and snorted. "You're taking a bath, and changing clothes. My dad left some of his clothes last time he was here. That should be fine. Now go."

She pushed him into the bathroom, closing it after him. Then she went through her closet, changing into more comfortable clothes and picking up some her father's old pajamas. Hanging them on the doorknob, she shouted over the running water where they were so he would know. Then she plopped down onto her leather couch, emotionally and mentally strained. How could she convince Sabrina to hire him? When had she become such a stubborn old bat? Without realizing it, she dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hey…Wake up… Wake up…" Blue moaned in annoyance as someone kept trying to shake her awake. "Hey!" Blue struggled to open her eyes and through her blurry vision, she saw Green clad in her father's pajamas.

She cocked her head to the side. "You know, I never knew your hair was so lightly colored."

Green rolled his eyes as he pulled her up, "Yeah, yeah. The wonders of shampoo. Go to bed. It's not healthy to sleep in that position."

She yawned as he led her into her bedroom. "But you sleep in this position all the time on those steps."

"So I'm speaking from experience. Go lie down. I'm going to sleep on the couch." He turned around to leave but was stopped as two small hands grasping his arm. He looked up to see Blue with pleading eyes.

"Please just sleep near me." She whispered, her eyes pained.

It was a simple request, and he usually would have outright denied it. But… her eyes were screaming loneliness. With a heavy sigh, he turned around and crawled on to the bed. "If you don't get in here, I'll just leave."

Gratefully Blue settled into the queen sized bed. There was plenty of room for the two of them, and she could finally relax knowing he was so nearby. She easily dozed back to sleep.

A chuckle. "_When did you become so needy?"_ Then something soft and warm against her lips.

* * *

That was it. When she woke up the next morning, he was gone. No trace except his old clothes and her father was now missing a button up shirt and some kahkis. She watched out for him on the streets, and she never saw him. He officially moved away from the steps outside her workplace.

It was lonely. No, that wasn't enough. It was painful, excruciatingly painful. She felt like a heavy stone had decided to reside in the base of her heart. She knew what it was. She was heartbroken. Her heart was steadily cracking and unable to repair itself because the tools to fix it were gone. He was gone.

She always thought compared to him she was lucky. Maybe that wasn't the case anymore.

* * *

"Blue, you're going to have a new partner."

Blue snorted, not even taking her eyes off the computer, as she listened to Sabrina. "Great, I get to train a newbie…"

Sabrina smiled. "I think you'll like him. Come on."

Blue reluctantly followed Sabrina while complaining all the way. "The kid probably thinks he's king of the world because he got into this company. Sabrina, I don't think I can handle an idiot like that. The guy should know he's just a lucky bastard!"

"So I'm a lucky bastard, huh?"

Blue froze. That voice. She felt her mouth go dry, and any words that she was about to say died on her lips.

Sabrina gently smiled and whispered, "I'm doing this because I trust you." Blue watched her boss leave the room, recognizing the words she had said so many months ago.

"Pretty nice of her to offer me a job. Of course, she made me take a few training courses over the past few months to get used to it again. Well aren't you happy…"

He trailed off seeing the tears leak out of Blue's eyes. Her lungs racked with sobs as she let out all the frustration and loneliness she had gathered in the past months.

"I hate you so much! You left without telling me!"

Green raised an eyebrow as he quirked a smile. "When did you become so needy?" He slowly enveloped her in his arms, shushing her sobs.

Blue looked up at him, her eyes still red and puffy, "You're a lucky bastard…"

Green chuckled returning her gaze.

"Yeah… I am."

* * *

**A/N: LMAO! Green's a hobo! This has to be the most random AU story ever! Although I suppose it's not completely random when you think about it. In the games you're always camping around, and your only source of income is beating the money out of little kids. Oh well.**

**I'm very proud of myself. After I wrote this right after I posted Birthday Blue. I stayed up until five and it was 11 pages on Microsoft word. The longest story I have ever written! It's also my favorite so far or at least tied with Wall.**

**Ok well realizing that my Author's notes were getting to be as long as the story, I've decided to cut down on my individual comments. If you noticed, people who have an account should have gotten an email from me replying to your review. Of course, those of you who don't have an account :_stares at Sakaki-Dono and Lily is Reviewing xD_, I'll reply to your review here. We'll see how this works. If people would rather me thank them in the chapter, mention it in your review!**

**But some short individual notes:**

**Sakaki-Dono- Lol glad, you waited for me. Surprised I updated this early? Yeah me too. Thankfully Green's birthday isn't until November. Whew! Thanks for reviewing! Go get an account! :hugs:**

**Lily is Reviewing xD: Lol, glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this one! It's so cool that you guys support me so much. The fangirl comment made me laugh. I'm sure if I have fans, my ego would grow to epic proportions! Anyway, I know you only reviewed like an hour ago so I hope you're happy about this quick update! :hugs:  
**

**Chase Nirvs: Lol I'm so used to you reviewing, so I hope you come and read my new stories soon!  
**

**Millz-bee, Kidd Dragon, rabidcatking, razorfire, lalalagirl, AngelicLilyMaiden, Orangen, Mayouh101, Auresque: I love you all so much! Thank you for reviewing! You guys have been great! :Gives a cookie and a hug to each:**

**If you all would rather me individually reply to your review on the actualy fic, plz mention it in your review. The only reason I did it this way was mostly because I thought it might have bothered some people to have such a long A/N**

**Ok people! You know what to do! Review! ...The author's note is still really long...**


	10. Cards

**Aquamarine**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own anything. However, I am willing to pay exactly 5.43 for the rights to the entire series.

* * *

**

**10. Cards**

"Green!"

A bright red pokedex flew out of the said twelve year old boy's hand, and he winced as it landed on the wood floor with a _clunk. _His grandfather wouldn't like that. Gingerly, he picked it up and glared at his older sister in the doorway.

"Daisy! Look at what you made me do!"

The sixteen year old red-head brushed off his worries with a wave of her hand. "It's not broken. Relax. At worst, it's a bit scratched."

Green rolled his eyes at his sister's response. It might be scratched now but who knows what would happen next time. He pressed the power button to see if it was still functioning. He sighed as the screen blinded him with its bright light. At least it's working. He wasn't sure what he would do if it broke. He needed to study all the information for the upcoming Indigo Plateau tournament, and now would have been the worst time for it to break. He carefully wiped the gadget against his purple sweater and gently placed it on his bedside table.

"What do you want?" He glanced over at his older sister in her school uniform, still surly from what had happened to his precious device. A mischievous twinkle glittered in Daisy's eyes as she remembered what she came for, and Green held his breath. Something was going to happen, and it was _not_ going to be good.

"My classmates were telling me that there's a fortune teller in town. She's incredible. She can do all sorts of things, like predict the future and read your past. We have to go! She's only going to stay in town for a few more hours."

Green let out the breath he was holding and scoffed. So that was it? Some dumb gypsy fortune teller lady?

Daisy frowned at his response, her forehead wrinkling in displeasure. "What? You don't believe me?"

"People like that are con-artists. Don't be stupid and listen to everything you hear." Green jumped onto his bed and flipped the pokedex open, signaling the conversation was over. He heard a disgruntled _hmph_ and ignored it, knowing that his sister would leave him alone and run off with one of her friends.

That is until he felt a sharp tug on his leg.

Turning around, he saw Daisy pull on his jeans with an angry pout in place. "Come on! This is cool! You can't miss this." She pulled harder trying to get him off the bed, and he jerked his leg in reflex.

"Get off, Daisy!"

"Not until you come with me!" With a strength contrasting her sweet docile looks, she threw him off the bed despite his clawing at the mattress. He ended up on the floor, tangled in his sheets and a bump on his head. She towered over him with a deceivingly innocent smile. "You're coming with me to see the fortune teller. No excuses."

Green glowered up at her knowing that it was futile to resist.

* * *

"Why can't you go with your friends?" Green grumbled as he followed behind Daisy. She smiled and waved at the various people she knew in town. The older residents would wave back while her friends would giggle, "Hi," and the boys would stumble over in a blushing frenzy. Green could have laughed. If only they realized she was the Devil in disguise.

"I _did_ go with my friends. Now I'm going to show you. Look, it's right there." Green followed her pointing finger. Beside the blue-roofed poke-shop was a small black tent, glittering with silver stars and a bright flashy sign on top. "Want to Know Your Future? Meet Mistress Thania and Let the Secrets Unfold" Green felt the urge to grab the nearest rock and beat himself into unconsciousness. Anything to get him out of this nightmare. He didn't want to "let the secrets unfold" and was gagging just thinking about it.

Daisy grabbed him by the hand and with quite an effort dragged him to the tent. In front, a Clefable and Jigglypuff dressed in sparkling gypsy-like outfits were advertising with big cardboard signs. A crowd had gathered around the two pokemon to watch their cute antics. The Clefable held a big glass jar, half filled with golden coins. Squatting down, Daisy smiled down at the Clefable and dropped some more money in the jar. Green rolled his eyes. It was definitely some big charade, and his sister had eagerly fallen into it.

Daisy pulled him into the tent, ready to tear his arm off if he resisted. As the black folds of the entrance to the tent gently fell together, Green glanced one more time at the Clefable. It looked oddly… familiar, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as the strong musty smell of incense filled his nose.

"Greetings. Have you come for your fortune?" a craggily hoarse voice called out causing both teenagers to jump a little in shock.

Green squinted in the dark tent, lit only by a few candles on a small table in the middle. On one side was an empty stool meant for the customer, but Green's eyes were more drawn to the person on the other stool. A huge black flowing cloak covered most of her body and the stool while a hood covered half of her face. Long white stringy hair poked out of the hood unable to completely hide. Gold jewelry on her knobby fingers and around her neck glittered in the candle light and reflected on the black folds of the tent. Mysterious was one way to describe her, but Green opted for creepy.

Daisy cleared her throat. "Yes, I came earlier today. Remember." Her voice shook from apprehension. It was obvious she was intimidated, and honestly Green couldn't blame her.

"Ah yes." The voice replied. "You had a good fortune. Why is it that you came back?"

Daisy cleared her throat again, and her reply came out stronger, finding encouragement in the old woman recognizing her. "I wanted to bring my brother so that you could read his fortune too." She gestured at Green behind her. There was a pause as the hood turned towards Green, and he could feel eyes peer at him from behind the hood. His heart began to hammer against his chest. There was something about this woman.

"As you wish. Please…" Her wrinkled hands gestured towards the empty stool. "Sit."

Green walked and settled on the stool, not sure what to expect. It was warm next to the candles, and he felt uncomfortably hot in the dark tent. There were eyes watching him, but he tried to ignore the feeling and watched as she shuffled through a cloth bag with purpose and no wasted movement.

"Will it be a palm reading, a rune reading, or a tarot card reading?"

"Tarot Cards," Daisy replied peering over Green's shoulder. "Oh! Can you do a love one for him?" Green jerked around to glare at her. She grinned at him and put a finger to her mouth to tell him to be quiet.

The old woman cackled softly as she shuffled the tattered tarot cards. "Afraid of love, boy?"

Green almost glared at the woman, but her laugh was like a shock through his spine, and he settled for staring at his feet. He murmured, "I'm not afraid of anything"

"Well then, you shouldn't be afraid of a little love fortune." She continued to shuffle the cards methodically and slowly, and Green wondered how much longer it would take. Then she placed the deck to the side and placed one card face down on the table, meticulously straight. The back was unexpectedly simplistic, completely black with a gold lining. He stared at it. Even though the black was faded, it seemed like he was staring into a hole, never ending and dark with nothingness.

"You are one who does not believe." Green's head shot up at the quiet whisper. Those eyes he couldn't see were peering at him again. "These cards are ancient and have a mysterious power endowed in them. They will tell the truth…"

Green was ready to stand up and call the old bat a loony, but the conviction in her cracking voice glued him to his stool. He couldn't move and didn't want to. It was a scary feeling.

"You will see…There will be three cards before you. The first card," she pointed to the card already on the table, "is the card that represents you."

She placed another beside the first. "The second will represent your lover."

Once again she placed another card beside the other two to make a straight line. "And the third represents your bonds and ties. Understand?"

Green nodded in response, staring down at the cards almost in a daze. It was her voice, soft then forceful, hoarse then smooth. It left him confused.

"Then we will begin." Ceremoniously, she flipped the card over. With the Roman numeral eight in the corner and a row of cups at the bottom, the card showed a man on the beach, a staff in his hand while waves crashed against rocks in the background. The man looked out into the sea while his body faced the beach.

Green looked expectantly at the woman, waiting for her interpretation.

"You are… stagnant. You lack motivation and desire to find love, so you simply stay where you are. Neither finding love nor wanting to find love, you can only wait for love to come to you."

Green remained silent, not sure how to respond. It definitely described him. He wasn't out there flirting with girls. He'd rather train his pokemon. Why would he look for love when he had all he needed?

Her soft voice continued, "If you do not change, you will remain this way. You have to give up any preconceived notions of love and its role in your life to find who you're destined for."

Without hesitance, the hand flipped over the second card. "Queen of Wands." The card depicted a woman seated on a throne holding a staff with a black cat in her lap. She boldly looked at the reader, her fiery dark eyes staring into space. It was like she was… alive.

"This card represents your lover. She is a strong person. Stubborn and knows what she wants in love. She is independent and passionate. However, her forceful demeanor may be the source of calamities and can be a terrible enemy."

"A terrible enemy" rang through Green's head as he looked even closer at the woman in the card. Her posture spoke that of a woman in control and the closer he looked into her eyes, the colder they seemed. He backed off, disturbed.

"The last shows your relationship." Her long hanging sleeves brushed against the table as she flipped over the final card. It turned over to reveal a large golden star against a dark background. A cold bare woman stood underneath in a pool of water. Loneliness was all that Green saw in her, and he licked his lip in anticipation of what it meant.

"The Star. Apparently there will be problems in your relationship. Perhaps because of your polar personalities. However, the star is a faint light that represents hope. Through the darkness there is a light that guides you. Pain and loneliness is what you'll face."

The pokemon trainer strained his ears to hear the last part and regretted it as the emptiness in her voice traced shivers down his spine. Green stared a bit longer at the golden star against the black. For some reason, the card was soothing. It relaxed him, reassured him of something. He quickly shook his head. The incense must have been getting to him.

"Is that it?" Even as he asked, he cautiously got off the stool. A feeling was growing in his chest. Something about this place. He wanted to leave. Fast.

"That is all." Her voice echoed quietly. As both teenagers left, Green glanced back once more as he felt those eyes follow him again. The old woman lifted her head, and he could have sworn he saw something, but her head turned away too quickly for him to be sure. It was… pink whatever it was.

Green squinted as he was back in bright sunlight. It felt like he had been in there forever.

"So what did you think? She's amazing, right?' Daisy grinned as she stretched and walked in step with him.

Green snorted as he walked a little faster, his legs complaining after being cooped up so long. He wanted to get away from that tent, from the fortune, from the mysterious woman and her eyes that sent shivers down his back. For the slightest moment staring at the Star Card he believed her fortune, and he wanted to get away from the feeling. Green Oak wasn't dependent on fortune tellers and cheap cards. "I think she's a crazy old bat and that we wasted money." But the words left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he walked even faster.

"Oh, don't be like that! You even got a good fortune." Daisy sighed as she followed behind him. She should have known that he would respond like that. "Hey! Don't go so fast!"

* * *

The crowd had dissipated, and the Clefable and Jigglypuff waddled into the tent with their full jar in their stumpy arms. Placing the jar on the table, they gathered around the only person in the tent, a young girl with her long auburn hair tied in ponytail and her blue eyes gleaming with content. The dark cloak she wore dragged past her feet and hung loosely off her arms where she was holding a Ditto. She murmured to the Ditto something about doing an excellent job forming a disguise as an old woman.

As the Clefable tugged at her cloak, she glanced at the jar and smiled. "Finished?" The pokemon nodded, and she giggled a bit. "Okay. You deserve a break."

A bright light lit the tent as the pokemon returned to their pokeballs, and she stood alone. She slumped onto a stool, tired from a full day's work, and absentmindedly picked up the tarot cards.

She chuckled, "It scared me when that boy from Silph Co. came in. I thought he was going to reveal us." She spoke aloud to no one in particular. Just something to fill the silence. She gently picked up the Star Card and observed the woman at the bottom. The loneliness in the woman's eyes rang out to her, and she quickly stuck it at the bottom of the deck, slightly bothered by the card and its strong emotion, her own eyes pained with dark thoughts of the past.

"Well, the seller did say this was the real thing." She darkly muttered as she placed the other two tarot cards at the bottom as well. Without even shuffling, she placed the top three cards in front of her, much like she did for Green, and carelessly flipped them over, barely giving them a glance.

But then she bolted in shock and looked at the cards once again. Disbelief written all over her face, she shakily dropped the rest of the deck on the floor and backed away. Her breath quickened and her dry lips hung open ever so slightly. How could this happen? She was sure she hadn't shuffled the deck.

_They will tell the truth…_ Her own words echoed back at her. _The first card represents you. The second card represents your lover. The third represents your bonds and ties._

She stared in a strange mixture of fear and awe at the three cards at the table, and a quivering chuckle of irony escaped from her mouth. "Destined to be together, huh?"

The Queen of Wands, the Eight of Cups, and the Star against all odds stared back at her.

* * *

**AN: Ooooh freaky cards. They defy the laws of everything to tell the truth. I hope with all my might, you realized that the girl was Blue. Otherwise this story was extremely pointless. Also she used Ditto to disguise her as the old woman. I dropped a pretty big hint there. Another point, this was between the battle at Silph Co. and the tournament. Hope you caught onto that too. Yet another thing is I hope you got the implications of Green and Blue having the same set of cards. If the Queen of Wands represent Blue and the Eight of Cups represent Green, then if it was a true thing they would both get the same reading... no matter what. That is if they're destined to be together.  
**

**I feel refreshed now that I wrote that. Now for some not so happy news. **

**I'm putting Aquamarine on Hiatus. **

**Now I hope you guys didn't freak out just then. Please note it said Hiatus so the story is only temporarily on hold. There's a story that begs to be told (it's practically strangling me to write it) so Aquamarine needs to go to the side for now. Honestly I don't think you guys will even notice the difference. I already have one month gaps between each chapter if not two months, so don't freak out. Let's all breathe. **

**Well, it's kind of late. I'm really tired, and my Beta didn't help me at all, so I would like nothing more than to go to sleep. I'll individually respond to reviews later. Until then thank you everyone who has supported Aquamarine up till now. I hope you'll read the new story when it comes out and Aquamarine when it goes back in action. But remember to review and that I'm still watching this story! I love all of your support, and reviews make me ecstatic!**


	11. Rocks

**Aquamarine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special. :shifty eyes: That's as much as you know.**

* * *

**11. Rocks**

Trees, buildings, and people passed by in a blur as Blue looked out the car window, her head resting on her elbow. A little girl and her mother caught her eye as they left a shop bundled with brightly wrapped packages. Blue vaguely wondered if that how she used to be with her own mother. The two laughed as they strolled down the sidewalk.

"Blue, are you listening?" A sharp female voice rang in the small car.

The seven-year old girl reluctantly tore her eyes away from the scenery and focused her attention on the young woman beside her.

The teenage woman had wavy silver hair that framed a blank white mask which covered her entire face. Blue hated that mask. It was all she ever saw, its tortured demented smile, even when she looked in the mirror. It was a reminder of her cage.

"Well, are you?"

Blue didn't respond. It was the safest route to go. A "yes" would have needed proof, and a "no" would have earned her a punishment.

The girl took Blue's silence as a yes and continued. "Outside the window is Viridian City, and we're making our way to the forest." She breathed out an annoyed sigh from behind her mask. She found this all very boring. Babysitting a seven-year old wasn't something she found particularly interesting. "Our leader wants you to catch an Eevee to further your research in evolving. Preferably he wants you to get three for each evolution."

Blue frowned at her assignment. "Three Eevee?" she questioned incredulously, "Karen, do you realize how rare they are?" A thick tension built up between the two girls, and Blue immediately knew she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Are you questioning our leader?" The voice whispered harshly as if the child had committed a crime. Blue could hear the slight threat behind it and fell silent. Always the safest route.

The tension steadily subsided and Karen continued as if it was never there. "You shouldn't have too much difficulty finding them. We're not stupid. Will and I…" She paused as though trying to find the right words "… convinced an old man at Celadon to tell us where he found his."

Blue forced down a shudder at the word 'convince'. It could have meant so many things: death threats, bribery, blackmail, and the list went on. She could imagine a confident smirk behind Karen's mask. The Mask of Ice always got what he wanted.

The car slowed to a stop at the outskirts of the city right in front of a large forest. Both pokemon trainers got out of the car as their chauffeur turned the engine off. It was almost ominous as Blue stared into the darkness of the forest. Viridian Forest. She had heard rumors that the place was magical, but looking at it, it was just terrifying.

"Well, I honestly don't see the point of following you in there." Karen said nonchalantly. "I don't want to get hot and sweaty over child's play. You should be able to handle it." Blue wasn't really surprised. Karen was probably one of the laziest people she had ever met.

The silver-haired teenager tossed a pokeball at the girl who fumbled slightly to catch it. An Eevee stared at her from inside the ball. "My Eevee will keep an eye on you, so don't get any funny thoughts…" Blue inwardly scoffed. She wouldn't even think of escaping without Silver with her.

Besides she was tired of trying. There really was no way of escaping his grasp.

Karen opened the door to get into the air-conditioned car. She had only put one leg in when she paused to look back at the girl. "Oh yeah, be careful of the flying pokemon." She snickered as she closed the door behind her.

Blue whirled around to look at the forest, and her heart dropped. It was a forest, so of course there were birds in it. She let out a shaky breath as she released Karen's Eevee. She would just have to suck it up. There was no way Karen would just let her off the hook and let her go home.

She quietly followed the Eevee into the forest. It proudly held up its head and haughtily led the girl.

A magical place. She could almost laugh. There was nothing magical about it. Blue looked up towards the sky to see shady treetops. Only bits of light were able to force themselves past the treetops. The forest was in a perpetual darkness. But… she knew there were scarier things than the dark.

Looking straight ahead, she realized she had lost her guide. The Eevee had veered off course and was settling down on a comfy layer of grass. It yawned and began to doze off.

Blue resisted rolling her eyes. Like trainer, like pokemon. She sighed as she released her Jigglypuff. The pink balloon pokemon hopped on top of her head. Turning towards the resting Eevee, she ordered, "Just stay there until I get back."

The girl reached for the mask covering her face and, with a squelching pop, took it off. With a sigh of relief, Blue rubbed her face gingerly and tossed the mask aside beside the Eevee. "Hang onto that."

The Eevee made no motion to show it understood, but Blue left it alone and headed towards the heart of the forest.

Dried leaves and twigs broke under her steps as she walked. She was careful to avoid tall bits of grass where Pokemon could have easily caught her off guard. Bug pokemon chirped in the distance, and unfortunately, birds flapped overhead. It was like any other thick forest, just maybe darker than most.

"Let's hurry, Jigglypuff." She addressed the pink ball still on top of her head. "I don't really want to stay here too long. Fly and tell me if you spot anything." The puffball nodded and inflated itself to float into the air. Blue watched as Jigglypuff rose higher into the treetops.

The girl sighed checking her surroundings. There was nothing to do but look around the hard way. As she carefully maneuvered around in the tall grass, doubts of finding three Eevee arose in her mind. It was impossible. They were so rare. Even if Karen researched it, it couldn't be tha- _ow!_

Blue could barely register what was going on as something crashed into her. She fell back into the thankfully soft grass and gently rubbed her forehead. In front of her sprawled on the floor, a boy her own age with spiky hair moaned massaging his own head.

"Hey! Watch where you're go-" She was cut off by a hand over her mouth. The boy put a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. Utterly bewildered, Blue watched as he carefully looked over the grass and abruptly ducked back down. He vaguely waved her to look, too. She gave him an odd look but also cautiously stood to see what he was motioning about.

Her eyes widened as she saw a Scyther rampaging about cutting the grass around him with his sword-like arms. It had an angry look and swiped at anything that moved. She gulped and sat back down. The mysterious boy got on all fours and motioned her to do the same. Together they quietly crawled out of the tall grass, and ran to a safe distance from the mad bug pokemon.

Both breathed hard as they hid behind a tree. After catching her breath, Blue pointed towards the direction they just came from. "What… was that?"

The boy wiped some of the sweat off of his forehead. "It's obvious, isn't it? It's a Scyther."

Blue rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can see that. I mean, why is it trying to kill you?"

"Well," The boy scratched his head, "I threw a few rocks at it." Blue gave him a look that clearly said he was crazy. "Look, I was trying to catch it, but I don't have any pokemon with me. It was working until it saw me."

At that moment, Jigglypuff floated down beside Blue. Momentarily forgetting the boy, she turned towards her pokemon and asked, "Did you find anything?" The poor Jigglypuff shook its head, obviously ashamed of its failure by the look in its huge blue eyes.

"Hey, that's a Jigglypuff." Both pokemon and trainer looked at the boy who was observing the Jigglypuff intently. "What moves does it know?"

"What does it matter?" She didn't really like the look in the kid's eyes.

A silence enveloped in them as the boy seemed to be lost in thought. "I really don't want to ask this, but… do you think you can help me catch that Scyther?"

Blue looked in amazement at the scuffed up boy in front of her. First he ran into her causing them both to fall, put her into a potentially life-threatening situation, and now, he was asking her to help him catch a berserk Scyther with her Jigglypuff. The boy could sense her hesitance and sighed.

"Here," he held out a hand for her to shake, "My name is Green. What's yours?"

She hesitantly took the hand. "Blue."

"Nice to meet you, Blue. Why are you in this forest?" She stayed silent. A look of irritation flashed across Green's face at her lack of cooperation, but he continued. "I'm here to catch my first pokemon. I need it before I go to Johto for some intense training." Blue could tell he was trying to brag, but she wasn't impressed. Green stuck his hands into his pockets. "So it's your turn. Why are you here?"

Blue faltered before answering. "I'm… here to catch an Eevee."

"Oh really?" He looked away, "You know they're sort of rare." His voice was filled with skepticism.

"Yeah," She replied deadpanned, "I know."

"Well, how about we help each other? I'll help you find that Eevee if you help me catch that Scyther."

Blue averted her eyes, trying to think of how this would work out. She could help she supposed, but what were the chances of them succeeding. Two kids and a pink puffball against a raging red-eyed Scyther. A scyther that had two huge sharp swords for arms. Yeah… This was just a stupid idea. There was no way she was going to risk her life and Jiggly's life for a boy who didn't know when he bit off more than he could chew.

"I think we'll have a better chance by ourselves." Blue stared with what she hoped were unwavering eyes. She felt a bit guilty as the boy looked slightly dejected, but the feeling went away as the boy proudly held his nose in the air.

"Fine, I'll catch it by myself. Just watch me." Green wiped the dirt from his face and started running towards the Scyther again. Both watched as the boy ran to what they were sure was his doom. Jigglypuff turned towards its trainer, looking at her with forlorn eyes. Blue felt uncomfortable under its gaze, and she turned away.

"What? We shouldn't help him. We have other things to do." She glanced back at Jiggly. The pokemon still stared at her with heartbreaking eyes. Blue gulped, trying to swallow, "He'll learn that it's useless and quit. After all… Some things are just impossible in this world." She said bitterly, running every failed escape plan she ever had with Silver in her head.

Blue began to run in the opposite direction of Green and the Scyther. It was best to just keep them out of her mind. That boy had nothing to do with her. Absolutely nothing.

She ran through the tall grass trying to find an Eevee. She just wanted to get out of here, to see sunlight, and to get this miserable day over with. She wanted to be home. She wanted to be with her parents. Her spirits were dropping, and she felt her head ache.

Blue let out a short sigh, stopping to take a breather. She had to calm down. Thinking all these thoughts was only going to disorient her. She took a deep breath in and let it out.

With a stronger determination in her eyes, she carefully climbed her way up a hill. She understood that the world was cruel and that people were never as innocent as they looked. In the end, she could only depend on herself and Silver. There was no use crying over it, saying it was unfair because fair never existed in the first place. She steeled her resolve to finish her task and ran forward until she reached a cliff. The jagged cliff looked over a rock quarry, and her eyes widened as she saw two familiar figures.

Green was running around dodging the Scyther's wild swings. Blue's breath caught in her throat as she saw the boy just barely dodge being sliced into quarters. She could feel her resolve to not help him break down as she watched with worried eyes. She looked over at Jiggly who stared at its owner with fear in its eyes. They screamed out for her to help him.

"Oh, damn it all!" Blue grabbed onto Jiggly's feet. "Fly!"

The Jigglypuff inflated to three times its size and quickly floated down into the quarry. Blue let go about five feet above the ground and started running towards the boy and his attacker. She tackled Green just as he was about to get sliced in half.

"Jiggly, Rollout!" The pink pokemon scrunched up into a ball and barrel-rolled the Scyther, sending it crashing into a boulder. A plume of dirt hid the bug pokemon from sight.

"Are you crazy!?" Green sputtered, pushing Blue off of him. Blue grunted as she sat up.

She scoffed. "I could say the same to you. Don't you know when to give up?"

"I told you I'm going to catch that thing."

"You'll need a miracle!"

"No, I just need your help," he said calmly. Green stared at the young girl with a confidence that made her feel uneasy. She had planned to simply give him a chance to run for it, but he was planning to stay and fight. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just leave him there.

"Fine." She said bitterly, standing up shakily. "You better have a plan."

The two trainers watched as the bug pokemon slowly got back on its feet, still dazed from the attack but more than ready to fight back. Jiggly stood off to the side, anxiously awaiting orders.

"Here." Green handed Blue a few rocks. "Use these and your Jigglypuff to distract him. Try to lure him to that place under the cliff. I'll be right back!"

"You'll be right back!?" Blue called incredulously as she watched the boy run into the forest. She couldn't believe it! He had left her there with a raging Scyther with a few rocks and her Jigglypuff to defend herself. She gulped as she watched the Scyther stare at her with murderous eyes.

"Jiggly, Rollout!" Blue shouted, running towards the cliff. Jiggly tried to attack, but the Scyther easily dodged now that it was wary of its opponent. Blue cursed under her breath as the Scyther started flying towards her. Her short legs didn't seem to run fast enough for her.

"Hyper Voice!" She plugged up her ears as the puff pokemon opened its mouth and let out a shockwave of screams. Her head began to ache as her ears weren't entirely protected. The Scyther reacted violently, slashing everywhere as if trying to break up the sound waves. Blue quickly ordered another rollout in the Scyther's confusion. The sword pokemon barely dodged and quickly attacked Jiggly with a slash.

Blue bit back a scream as she swiftly called Jiggly back. This was madness. Why was she still here? She should just run for it, but she knew how fast Scythers were. In the end, it would catch her.

She gulped, taking careful steps backwards as the Scyther advanced slowly towards her. It knew she wouldn't escape, and she felt like this was a sick game of cat and mouse. She jumped up from shock as her back hit the wall of the cliff. She was cornered with no way to turn.

"Damn it!" She knew… she knew she shouldn't have helped him. He left her by herself, and because she trusted him, she was going to pay for it. Her breathing grew shallow as the Scyther drew closer. At a last ditch effort to distract the Scyther, she threw all the rocks she had. It easily sliced them in half, and they fell with an empty thud onto the ground.

Blue bitterly chuckled. The dark eyes of the Scyther indicated no mercy. So was she just going to stand there and wait for her death? Blue grit her teeth. She kicked up a cloud of dirt and ran towards the woods. She refused to die here. Not here and certainly not now!

Behind her, she heard the swish of the Scyther, and she knew it had instantly caught up with her. She squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating the pain of being sliced through.

But it never came. Blue jumped in shock as something heavy dropped onto the ground behind her. It rumbled the ground beneath her, and her legs gave away. She turned around to see a large boulder and beside it a knocked out Scyther. Blue let out a shaky breath. What in the world just happened?

Then a figure began to slide down the cliff. It was Green, scratched up with a weary look on his face. Without another word, he threw a pokeball at the Scyther. It shook only once before the ball _pinged_, saying the pokemon was caught.

Green smiled at Blue as he picked up the ball. He made his way over, sat beside her, and lay down on his back, the pokeball safe in his hands.

"Told you I would catch it."

Blue looked at him with a mix of amazement and relief. A chuckle escaped from her lips, and she lay back, too. She kept laughing, breathing in the clean air filled with the scent of flowers. It felt so good to know that she was still alive, that she wasn't in danger, that she was right to trust him after all. She closed her eyes and wished that she could just fall asleep right there.

"So… how did you do it?" Blue asked slowly.

"What?" Green turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"There's no way you could have pushed that boulder off the cliff by yourself." Blue sat up to get a better look at him. She wanted to know. She wanted to know how he did it. How could his plan have worked so perfectly with a person he just met?

Green sat up, following her lead, and tossed her a pokeball. She looked inside to see a small Eevee glance back at her. She gawked at it. When did he get this?

"It knew dig. There, now you have your Eevee." Green smirked, standing up and dusting off some of the dirt on his clothes although it didn't help any. "Thanks for your help. I'll see you around." He started making his way towards the woods.

"Wait!" Blue called out, her head turning round and round from the sudden turn of events. "How… how did you know I wouldn't run away from the Scyther?"

Green paused, turning around. The little boy stared at his feet, unsure of how to answer her sudden question. "I didn't." He replied. "I just hoped you wouldn't leave."

Blue watched as the boy turned to leave, no doubt going to tell everybody about his amazing capture. She lay back down, staring up at the vast blue sky. The clouds swirled playfully, guarding her from the bright sun's rays.

"Hope…"

* * *

"It took you long enough." Karen growled as the seven year old entered the car. "How long did you plan on making me wait?"

Blue settled in the car as Karen told the chauffeur to make his way towards the nearest port. Blue sighed as she tossed the wild Eevee to Karen. Karen stared down at the pokeball, and Blue could imagine that the teenager was about to chew her out for only catching one.

"Good job." Karen said, putting the pokeball to the side while picking up a magazine. The young woman said no more as she flipped through the magazine, still bored out of her mind.

"What?" Blue looked at Karen incredulously. "But I was supposed to get three!" Blue felt like slapping herself. Honestly, the woman didn't say a thing about her blunder and she went ahead and blurted it out herself. It was like she wanted to be yelled at for an hour.

Karen simply turned a page of the magazine. "Oh, that's just something I said. It's best to keep you on your toes after all." Blue could practically see the wide smirk on her face.

She rolled her eyes and turned towards the window. She should have guessed that even the Masked Man wasn't crazy enough to ask a seven-year old to find three Eevee. As she stared at the window, she saw the blur of a boy with spiky hair, and she was half-tempted to lower the window and wave at him. She settled with watching him run in the opposite direction.

"What are you looking at?" Karen asked, watching as the little girl turned around in her seat to look at something through the back window.

"Hope…"

"What?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing." Blue grinned behind her mask.

It was time to crack open that file of escape plans again.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me anyone. I admit I said two months and now I'm back after 6 months. I made a bad boo boo. I actually didn't plan on writing this today. It came on a whim after I wrote _An Art Lesson_ (which Specialshippers should go check out). I actually began writing this story last year for Blue's birthday. It was scrapped and now it came out as this.**

**I hope people aren't too mad. If I ever decide to not write fanfiction, I'll be sure to tell you. If it makes any of you feel better, this one is kind of long.  
**

**On a side note, school shall be over on Wednesday so my schedule should definitely free up more.**

**Well I missed all of you, and I hoped you enjoyed this fic. Remember to review! Toodles!**


	12. Daydream

**Aquamarine  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.**

* * *

**12. Daydream**

_Dreams are our hidden mind's eye… A look into the turmoil and fantasies of our soul._

_

* * *

_A playful wind blew through the plains of Pallet Town. It traveled the length of a gurgling stream until it met a curious figure, sleeping against the slanted trunk of an oak tree. The wind swept by, finding immense joy in blowing the stranger's hair to and fro. With a gentle push by the wind, the figure stirred, smacking his lips as he looked around sluggishly.

The young man rubbed his eyes as the wind moved on into the woods ahead, disappointed that it had lost its playmate. He observed his surroundings as he waited for his brain to wake up. He didn't remember falling asleep here, but he didn't complain. Shafts of light broke through the beautiful ceiling of foliage. The nearby brook murmured small secrets to the reeds that dipped their roots in. It was a peaceful morning, one he rarely got to enjoy.

As he settled back down on the dapple bark of the tree to sleep, a shout rang through the woods and shattered the serene scene.

"Green!"

The poor boy winced, knowing any hope for a quiet day was flying away. He sighed exasperatedly as another young man screeched to a halt beside him. Green looked up even though he knew exactly who it was. The newcomer was panting from his wild dash, leaning over his knees and holding a stitch in his side.

Green was uninterested until his eyes caught sight of something out of the ordinary. Red was rarely ever seen without his red cap, but now it was missing from its usual place. However, what was more concerning was the pair of _rabbit_ ears sticking out of his mop of black hair! Green stared at the white ears with bewilderment.

Red finally caught his breath and stood up straight, a wide grin firmly in place. The boy cut a comical figure as his rabbit ears flopped side to side.

"Hey! I was looking everywhere for you!"

Green watched, almost hypnotized, as the ears swayed from side to side. They weren't fake! The trainer shook himself out of his stupor as the other boy continued to call out to him.

"Red?" He started cautiously, "What's that on top of your head?" Green hesitantly pointed at the ears.

Red's smile flipped upside down as he reached to touch the top of head. His hand ran through his hair, even going up the length of his new ears. "There isn't anything on top of my head." The boy scrunched his nose and furrowed his brow as he continued to comb through his hair for this unknown object.

Green's eyebrow rose. How could he say there was nothing there? He watched, baffled, as Red pulled down the rabbit ears for a careful inspection and picked through the white fur. He was treating them as if they belonged there!

"Well anyway," Red continued, giving up his search, "I wanted to see if you could have a quick battle with me." He smirked, taking out a pokeball from his belt.

Green's eyes lit up as his own lips slid into a smirk identical to Red's. Now Red was speaking his language. The adrenaline pumped in his veins as he grabbed one of his own pokeballs. He eagerly licked his lips.

"I'm not going to let you beat me this time," Green announced as he released his Scizor. The red bug pokemon landed on the soft grass, glaring at Red with a fierce look. Red responded by releasing his Polywrath. Green scowled. Red had a type advantage with a fighting pokemon.

The two trainers walked around in a circle, careful to maintain the same distance between each other. The blood pounded in Green's ears as he warily observed every movement made by his opponent. Who was going to make the first move? Red seemed perfectly comfortable playing out this waiting game. Unable to stand it, Green was about to order a Razor Wind when a loud jarring noise broke the tension.

Red jolted as he pulled out a large golden pocket watch from his jeans. It was ringing loudly and was practically jumping in the boy's hand. Red flipped it open, silencing the watch, and he stared at the hands of the clock in disbelief.

"Uh oh! I'm late!" Without an explanation, Red called back his Polywrath and ran off into the woods. His voice carried over the forest with the wind. "I'm late! I'm late!"

Green gaped at the back of the running boy. "You can't leave!" He shouted, "We're in the middle of a battle!" Red didn't even look back. Rolling his eyes, Green called back his Scizor and ran after the trainer ahead.

As Green sprinted, he dodged loose roots and low tree branches. The forest seemed intent to get in his way, but he kept his eyes trained on Red's back. There was no way he was going to let him leave without a proper explanation. As he jumped over another root, his eyes widened as Red popped down a hole under a hedge.

The hot-headed man stopped beside the hole and stared down into its depths. It was dark and cold wind blew up from it. He gazed down, trying to look through the darkness to see a sign of Red, but backed off as he felt dizzy. There was no use in trying to see through such a deep hole. With hesitance, he jumped in to pursue his target.

_Into the rabbit hole, eh?_

Didn't he hear a voice just then? He strained his ears, but didn't hear anything else. Green brushed it off as a product of his imagination and concentrated on his fall through the hole.

He tried to peer through the darkness for any sign of life, but he couldn't see anything in the desolate hole. It seemed never-ending, continuing on and on. Random objects were falling with him. He watched as a Pikachu struggled to get to an apple falling right beneath it. Green sighed as he picked up the apple and handed it to the poor Pikachu. It gave him a comforting smile, but he fell past it and lost it in the darkness.

One minute? Two minutes? Five? How long had he been falling?

Suddenly he landed with a huge crash onto a pile of dead leaves. He shakily stood up, wincing and checking himself for any broken limbs or twisted joints. Fortunately, there wasn't any damage. He took a second to check his surroundings. It seemed he had landed in a bigger forest than the one he was just in. The leaves of the crowded birch trees blocked out any light. The friendly breeze was replaced by a rough wind that pushed him around, and the owls and crickets played their nightly serenades in an eerie echo. As he looked around, he realized one thing was missing.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself, "Where did Red go?"

_You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity…_

Green jumped at the sound of the voice. It was the same voice he had heard as he was falling through the hole. It seemed to be coming from all directions. He whirled around trying to find its source, but it was too dark to see anything.

"Come out!" he shouted bravely, "It's spineless to attack while hidden!"

_Now now… Whoever said anything about attacking? I was going to help. If you wish to find the White Rabbit, it might be wise to ask the Mad Hatter._

The trees shifted their limbs as if they were alive, and light shined through the gaps to reveal a cobble-stone path. Green stared at the path cautiously. It wasn't everyday that a suspicious voice told him to take a hidden path. Deeming it safe, he took one step on the road. Nothing happened. He continued to cautiously walk down the path, guided by sunlight.

As he walked, the trees bordering the path began to thin until Green walked into a small clearing of flowers. The sound of chattering and clinking glasses overpowered the music of the crickets and owls. The more he walked along the path, the closer the sounds were. Eventually the path withered away to be replaced by an ornate carpet. The carpet was covered in a strange pattern of colors: gold, silver, and crystal. The moment he took a step onto the carpet a speck of green was embedded in the pattern.

Green watched the carpet with interest. The closer he walked towards the sounds, the more green showed up on the carpet. It wasn't only the carpet though. Decorations on trees and hangings were now sporting fringes with hints of green. Even flowers had a tinge of jade in their soft gentle petals.

Green was now close enough to lucidly understand what the chattering was about.

"Huh? Hey Silver? Is it just me or are things… greener?" There was a slight pause before another voice spoke.

"Yeah, there's more green."

"Funny. What happened to all the red? I liked it."

Green's eyes widened as he eavesdropped on the conversation. Red? It must have meant that idiot had been through here! Green dashed towards the voices until he ran into a strange scene. In the clearing was a ridiculously long table. It seemed to stretch on and on, even into the woods. Along the table, vacant chairs were paired with empty tea cups and tea pots, all colored gold, silver, crystal, and green. Huddled in a small section of the table, a tiny group was watching the intruder curiously. As he returned their gaze, they immediately went back to their previous activities.

Green's eyebrow rose as he recognized the group as the three pokedex holders from Johto: Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Yet, there were some… unusual details that weren't there before.

In the very corner, Gold was munching on a sugar biscuit from his left hand and talking animatedly, spraying crumbs on his fellow trainers. His right hand was busy holding up his giant golden top hat that was too big for his head. The moment he let go, it would fall and slip over his eyes.

Silver was glaring at the energetic boy, constantly wiping crumbs from his face with a handkerchief. As Silver turned to pour himself another cup of tea, his tan hare ears stood straight up, still paying attention to Gold's incessant chattering.

Crystal sat between the boys with her head lying on the table listlessly. Occasionally she would use a fork to dip into the treacle tart before her. Her mouse ears drooped sleepily, and her long whiskers twitched when the boys accidentally bumped into her.

Green took another second to stare at the trainers' strange accessories before he reminded himself what he came for. Now wasn't the time to question everyone's fashion choices. As Green walked up, the trio continued to pretend that he didn't exist.

"They really should put more sugar on these." Gold said aloud before he grabbed the sugar bowl and dumped its contents on the one tiny biscuit. Silver stared with disgust as Gold bit into the treat, spraying sugar crystals everywhere.

"Hey," Green found three pairs of eyes staring at him, "Have any of you seen Red?"

Silver ignored him to pour yet another cup of tea as Crystal simply lolled her head to the other side drowsily. However, Gold seemed to be giving Green's question some consideration as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin with a gloved hand. He would have looked intelligent had it not been for his hat that slipped down over his eyes.

"I was just saying that to Silver actually. Just a while ago, there were red teacups and chairs, but now they're green!" Gold grinned widely and stuffed another biscuit in his mouth.

Green growled in his throat. It wasn't exactly the response he wanted. "I mean have you seen the _person_, Red?"

Gold shrugged as he turned to his comrades, "Do you two know a person who's red?" The other two seemed to deem the topic as none of their business and ignored his question. Green's temper began to flare at the lack of response. It was just rude to disregard him as if he wasn't worth their time.

"Ah, wait!" Gold continued, his eyes alight as though he had discovered something. "The Queen of Hearts wears a lot of red. Maybe you mean her? She's weird though. She often runs around dressed as a boy. You think she would learn to just sit on her throne and do nothing like any other good monarch."

Green waved his hand out to stop Gold's rambling. He was afraid this was going nowhere. "Look, I'm trying to find a person _named_ Red. He must have just run through here a moment ago. Can you just tell me which direction he went?"

Gold snickered as he placed his fallen hat back onto his head properly. "You can't expect me to remember every person that walks through our garden. So many people pass by here."

"I don't believe that," Green replied, trying to keep his frustration down. "This place is in the middle of nowhere!"

"But nowhere is somewhere. Besides, Crystal's here and so is Silver. You're over there, and I'm right here. That constitutes as a lot of people." Silver and Crystal vaguely nodded their heads in agreement as they listened to the conversation. Green groaned aloud, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. There was no logic to that argument. It was utter nonsense.

"Here," Gold snatched the cup of tea that Silver was drinking from and handed it to Green. Silver returned the favor by sharply kicking Gold in the shins under the table.

Green grimaced at the murky concoction in the cup before handing it back to Gold. "Can you just tell me where Red is already?"

Gold frowned, pondering about it. He took a contemplative sip from the tea cup only to spew it back out at everyone at the table. All three shared looks of vague disgust, and Green was ready to beat the boy into the ground as he used the tablecloth to wipe his face. Silver and Crystal beat him to it as they hit Gold upside the head, directing smoldering glares at him.

"Yuck, tea..." Gold muttered sullenly before he reached towards a platter in the middle of the table and grabbed another biscuit. He turned towards Green. "Maybe you should take an empty seat. Tell us more about this Red person."

Green furrowed a brow as he looked around at all the seats. Each and every single one of them was piled with stacked pokeballs. It was impossible to sit in any of high-back chairs. "There _are_ no empty seats."

Gold stood up, lifting his huge hat to place it properly on his head only for it to fall back over his eyes. He looked down at all the chairs with a confused look on his face.

"Since when have _those_ been there?" Gold asked aloud, gesturing towards all the pokeballs.

Silver let out a tortured sigh, his ears drooping in exasperation. "Crystal," he replied in one word, gesturing towards the girl fast asleep between the two boys. As Crystal slept, her nose and whiskers twitched with her soft snores.

"Oh that's right!" Gold snapped his fingers as he remembered, "Our friend, Crystal, was catching a load of pokemon before. That's why she's so dead tired right now! Isn't that right, Crystal?" He roughly patted Crystal's back causing her to slip out of her chair and fall onto the floor.

"God," Silver muttered, rolling his eyes, "Not again." He got out of his seat to drag the sleeping Crystal off of the ground and placed her sloppily back into her seat. The girl didn't even wake up, and Green would have mistaken her as dead had it not been the occasional mutter about treacle tarts and Suicunes. Gold, meanwhile, was struggling with his hat as it now had slipped down past his nose.

Green let out a heavy sigh. "Just…" he trailed off, drained from the conversation that went around in circles, "Just where did Red go? He's a guy with black hair and some white rabbit ears. He's wearing a black T-shirt, red vest, and blue jeans."

"Oh!" Gold exclaimed as the hat finally popped off. "You mean the White Rabbit!"

Finally, the conversation was headed in a direction. "Yes, the White Rabbit. Whatever! Just where is he?" Green slammed his palms on the table causing a few teacups to jump. None of the trainers were intimidated by his actions and simply gave each other knowing looks. It only served to make Green more upset. Had they been playing dumb the entire time?

For the first time, Silver spoke to Green. "We can tell you…" he said quietly, "If you provide us some entertainment."

"Oh, a riddle is nice." Crystal groggily muttered, lazily lifting her head to look at Green. "You should answer our riddle."

"Good thinking, Crystal!" Gold praised, "I think I have a good one somewhere in my head. With that said, Gold stood up, flipped his hat upside down, and began to rummage in it as if looking for something.

Crystal continued between yawns, "If you don't answer the riddle correctly, you must stay here with us."

Silver nodded in agreement, "It isn't interesting if there aren't any risks."

Green paused, thinking the proposal over in his head. If he answered correctly, they would help him with Red. On the other hand if he was wrong, they would force him to stay there with them. He grimaced. If he had to spend another five minutes with these people, he would probably go mad.

"Ah! Got it!" Gold took out a small slip of paper no bigger than his pinky. "Are you ready?"

At this point, Green was thinking he might be better off just blindly running into the woods than risking his freedom and possibly his sanity.

_Nothing risked. Nothing gained._

It was that annoying voice, the very one that got him into this predicament. The taunting echo forced him to make up his mind. He rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Fine, what's your riddle?"

Gold smiled before he jumped up onto the table, knocking over delicate cups and teapots. Silver scowled and reached to rescue the few sets that were intact. Crystal frowned at her treacle tart had fallen into one of the unoccupied seats. Pokeballs were smeared with whipped cream and gooey golden syrup.

Gold ignored both of them, and he proudly cleared his throat, conducting himself as a self-important announcer. "Why did the White Rabbit cross the road?"

Green rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the pain building in his head. It was a ridiculous and stupid joke. He turned to Silver, knowing that Gold would be of no use. "I want a hint."

"No hints," Silver replied, not the least bit sympathetic of Green's situation. His tan ears twitched back and forth as he continued to stack dirty teacups on one another.

"Oh, don't stress too much," Gold said as he jumped off the table. He comfortingly patted Green's shoulder which only made the older trainer aggravated. "It's a simple riddle. It just needs a bit of thought."

_He's right, but it might be too simple for you. Repeat after me. "To see the Queen."_

Green snarled at the voice for its cheeky comment, "How do you know that's the right answer?"

All three Johto trainers gave Green strange looks. Even Crystal sat up straight and cocked her head to the side as she frowned in confusion. Silver raised an eyebrow, "Who are you talking to?"

"You know," Gold added, "Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity."

Green scowled at the three of them. As if he wanted to be told that by this odd bunch. "Wait…" he paused a moment as he realized something, "Can't you hear a voice?"

The trio shared looks that clearly said that he was nuts.

"I'll take that as a no," Green replied, his voice deadpanned. So, they couldn't hear the voice. Did that mean he was the only one who could hear it? He pushed it to the back of his mind as a detail he would look into later.

"Come on! Give us an answer!" Gold called out impatiently, "We can't wait for you all day!"

_To meet the Queen_

The voice seemed very persistent with this answer. Green grunted, rubbing his temples in irritation. The pain in his head was growing. "To meet the Queen!" He repeated after the voice, "Happy?"

Gold beamed as he glanced at the slip of paper again. The smile faltered, however, as he looked at the bottom of the paper and found only a blank line. Silver and Crystal looked over his shoulder to see the line, and they both shrugged.

"Huh…" Gold grinned sheepishly, scratching his ear in embarrassment, "Seems like there's no answer." Green was ready to strangle the boy.

Silver intercepted before Green lost his temper, "We'll accept it though. It's as close as anything we'll get."

Green let out a long sigh, slightly relieved that this stupid game was over with. "Where can I find Red?" He repeated for what felt to be the millionth time.

Crystal tiredly wiped a few crumbs from her whiskers as she replied, "We don't actually know where the White Rabbit is. He's very elusive. But we know someone who can tell you where he is." Her eyes drooped as she talked, and soon enough she was slumping in her chair, halfway between asleep and awake.

Silver's ears twitched side to side as he went over to Crystal and struggled to help her up. "We'll…" he groaned, "Damn it! Gold, get over here and help me!"

Gold hopped over to support the half asleep girl. She whined in complaint, wanting to be left alone. Silver let out a sigh of relief as he handed Crystal over to Gold. "We'll show you the way to the Caterpillar," He continued from before. "He's the wisest, and he'll know where to find the White Rabbit."

With some effort, Silver and Gold helped Crystal all the way to the edge of the forest. She half-heartedly struggled, wanting to go back to the nice cushioned chair. Green watched the strange trio as they crossed the lawn. It was hard to imagine that only a while ago he was enjoying a beautiful morning instead of stuck in a wild goose chase. At the edge of the forest, the two teenage boys stomped their left foot twice, and miraculously a pair of roads appeared through the trees: one silver and one gold.

Gold stared at both paths with his eyebrow raised. "Hey Silver! What happened to the third path?"

Silver rolled his eyes as he helped Crystal stand up straight. With some effort and help from Green, he kept Crystal awake long enough so she could stomp her left foot twice, and a third path made of crystal opened. Silver and Gold helped prop Crystal up as she blinked the sleep away from her eyes.

Crystal yawned loudly, "Pick which route you want to follow."

Green looked at all three paths. They glittered in the weak light of the sun and were identical except for the different materials they were made of. All three led into the depths of the forest with no sign of light or reassurance on the other side. "Which do I take?"

Crystal rubbed her eye groggily as she stood up straight to lessen the boys' burden. "You have to choose. We don't know what any of them lead to. One day, they'll go one way and the next, another way."

Green groaned, turning back towards the paths. Everything just had to be unnecessarily complicated. Where was that voice when he needed it?

Gold lumbered over to him and tried to whisper in Green's ear, but the rim of the gigantic hat got in the way. He settled with simply cupping his mouth and talking in a semi-whisper, "Take the gold road. It's the best one. Definitely better than those other two dingy roads." He snickered as if he had just shared a secret. Quite used to Gold's antics, Silver rolled his eyes in exasperation as Crystal let out a slight chuckle.

Green glanced at the golden road. It seemed to wink at him as the light flickered on the glowing material. Well, it was better than nothing. He started his way down the road, and the trio returned to their tea party as if it had never been interrupted. He took one look back to see that trees had moved in the way, blocking his view.

_Gold road, huh? I probably would have picked the crystal one._

Green scoffed, now somewhat accustomed to the comings and goings of the voice. "So are you saying I picked the wrong road?"

_Oh no! All of them are right. They'll all eventually lead to where you want to go. It just depends on if you want to get there in ten minutes or ten years._

The voice laughed before it faded away into the darkness. Green sighed as he continued along the gold path. Everyone here was strange.

The trees thickened, crowding around each other for shelter and companionship. Green looked up at the thick foliage of the trees that only let in tiny rays of light. His eyes strained to watch where he was going, but there was no need to worry as the path was clear of roots or bushes that got in the way.

Sound didn't seem to exist along this path. The forest was silent, and the only sounds he could hear were the ones of his own footsteps. They echoed dissonantly in the realm of silence, reminding him of how lonely it was along the path. He would have even welcomed the voice on this lonesome journey.

The road seemed to go on forever with no sign of life in between. Just as Green was about to give up hope and go back towards the hole through which he came, he popped into another clearing. It was filled with towers of mushrooms. He looked on in awe. Did mushrooms really grow this big? He ducked under one that was the size of a shed.

"This is private property!" a gruff voice yelled behind him, "Get out!"

Green paused before he turned around. He knew that voice.

"Grandpa?"

The professor in his usual lab coat took a moment to look at the intruder before his wrinkled face lit up with surprise. His voice took a softer tone, "Green! I haven't seen you a while!" The old man came over and gave his grandson a warm hug, happy to see him.

Green, however, was a bit distracted by the green antennas poking out of his grandfather's head. As the old man hugged him, the antennas drooped down to feel the boy's face as if trying to identify him. As Professor Oak let go, Green shuddered at the antennas. He just couldn't get used to these strange additions to his friends and family.

"What have you come to see me for?" The older man took out a beautifully crafted wooden smoking pipe and lit the tip. Green watched as the professor took a long draught and sighed in relief as smoke rose out of his mouth in a hazy mist. He had never known his grandfather to smoke, remembering that the professor was actually whole-heartedly against it. Green coughed as the scent of tobacco mingled in the air and burned his nose.

The older man gently patted his grandson's back. "Is there something you need?"

Green slightly backed away, trying to avoid breathing in the air from the pipe. "Have you seen Red in a while?"

The professor paused, tapping his pipe against his chin, as he searched through his memories. "The White Rabbit? I'm afraid I haven't."

The wiser man gave a sympathetic smile as Green moaned in frustration. No one seemed to know where that rival of his was. The distress was written on the young man's face. Everything he had gone through was going to be wasted. All the trouble and all the effort was worth nothing.

Professor Oak chuckled a little at his grandson's reaction. "Don't worry. There is a way to find him." He ruffled through Green's messy hair with a strong hand. Green let a smile spread across his face at his grandfather's reassurance.

The older man smiled and pointed towards the largest mushroom in the clearing. It was big enough to comfortably seat ten people on top of it. "Take two opposite sides of the mushroom. If you eat the correct side, you'll be teleported to where the White Rabbit is."

Green walked over to the mushroom, carefully examining it. It looked like any other mushroom, only perhaps slightly dirtier than most. "What's so special about this one?"

As he turned around for the professor's response, he realized that the old man was gone. He was being carried away by a Butterfree off into the distance. Green stared at the odd picture until the Butterfree flew out of sight. With a shake of his head, he turned back to the mushroom. He had long given up questioning the events in this world. As he scrutinized the mushroom, he repeated the directions back to himself.

"Take two opposite sides," he whispered. "But how? It's a circle!" He rolled his eyes and sighed, just ripping out two random opposite sides with both hands. He grimaced at the dirt that was on the two pieces and wiped it gingerly on his shirt. He wasn't going to put just _anything_ in his mouth.

As he was about to place the piece in his left hand on his tongue, the voice returned.

_I would be careful. He forgot to tell you that the side that doesn't teleport you is poisoned._

Green paused, carefully taking the piece away from his mouth. Complicated. That's just how everything had to be.

"So which one's poisoned: right or left?" Green asked the voice. There was a silence as he imagined the voice was thinking it over… If a voice had a brain.

_I don't know. You have a fifty-fifty chance._

Green growled, "That isn't very helpful."

_I can't help what I don't know. Just think of it this way. You have an equal chance of living and dying._

"Yeah," The trainer said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "That's really comforting." He looked down at both pieces in his hands, trying to see if he could determine which was poisonous. They looked the same, felt the same, smelled the same. The voice was right. He had to let luck decide.

With hesitance, he cautiously placed the right piece in his mouth and chewed slowly. It tasted normal, not particularly like it was poisoned. Then again, he didn't know what poison tasted like.

Without any warning, he felt a pull on his naval and felt himself flying through the air. Against the rough winds blowing in his face, he squeezed his eyes shut as his stomach flopped around and his limbs flailed about. As much as he tried to breathe, his lungs refused to take in air, and he thought he would suffocate to death.

As quickly as it started, it ended as he landed in a heap on soft grass. He groaned aloud, clutching his stomach which was still suffering from the aftereffects. He took deep relieving breaths of fresh air. The next time his grandfather told him to eat a magical mushroom, he would definitely say no.

Green shakily sat up and tried to ignore his spinning head. Finally, he had calmed down enough to take a good look around. After being stuck in the dark for so long, his eyes blinked against the bright open light of the sun. It beared down on him, and he looked around through near-blind sight. The landscape was a luscious green. The grass was thriving, and walls of shrubbery created a maze around him. The short trees that dotted the landscape were in the shape of hearts with red roses poking out of each of them. He, himself, was lying beneath a large rose tree.

Green let out a thankful sigh. After being stuck in the dark and stifling forest for so long, it was a relief to be out in the open where there was clean air and the warm sun. He lay back on the grass to take a moment and enjoy the small peace he had.

Smooth green leaves floated down around him from the tree above. They would ride the wind and dance about as light reflected off their shiny coats. Green frowned as one landed at the very tip of his nose, and he blew at it. The lone leaf was followed by a twig that landed with a _bonk_ on his nose. Green sputtered and sat up to get a good look at what was going on in the tree above him.

A figure was crouching on the largest bough of the tree, struggling to reach a beautiful rose in bloom with shears in his right hand. As Green looked harder, he realized it was Red! Finally he found him!

"Red!" Green called up at him, getting to his feet.

The bunny eared boy jumped in shock and almost fell as he looked below to see his best friend on the ground. "Oh, hey Green!" he called back, "I didn't know you were coming to see the Queen, too."

"What?" Green replied, cupping his mouth so that he could be heard, "I didn't come to see the Queen. You ran from our battle, you dunce!"

Red laughed aloud. "Sorry. Had something urgent to do." As the boy continued to laugh, the loud noise rang through the air again. Green watched as Red, once again, pulled the pocket watch out of his jeans. Red's eyes widened as he saw the time.

"I got to go! I'll catch you later!" Red scrambled up the bough and snipped off the delicate rose he was aiming for. With a lithe jump, he landed on the ground and immediately ran into the maze. As he dashed through prickly bushes, the rose was carefully guarded in his hands.

Green growled as he watched the running back of his rival. He hadn't come all this way just for Red to get away again, and the chase continued.

"Damn it!" Green muttered as he sprinted after the boy. Why was that idiot always two steps ahead of him? He ran through the maze, careful to avoid dead-ends and low-lying branches. No matter how much or how loudly he called after Red, the boy wouldn't stop. Green could still hear that infuriating chant on the wind, "I'm late! I'm late!"

They turned left, right, left again, and it went on until Green couldn't tell where he was anymore. He lagged behind Red by several paces, but he made sure to never lose him. Losing his only guide would mean wandering through the maze for who knows how long.

Eventually, they rounded the last corner into a small garden. Red ran ahead following the rough stone path. On either side of the path, fields of roses of all colors covered the land. They waved with the wind and brightened the earth with their smooth fragile petals. Creeping vines of morning glories decorated the tall heart-shaped rose trees that bordered the small haven.

At the very end of the path was a small bench shaded by two large apple trees. A young woman in a simple but elegant red dress was waiting on the bench, her long blonde hair pulled up in a tidy ponytail and a glittering crown resting on her head. Green looked closer, and he noticed that it was Yellow. Her expression lit up as Red ran over to her. He waved his ears about to amuse her and gently handed her the rose he had selected. She accepted the gift with a shy smile and a faint blush that was spreading across her face.

As romantic as it all was, Green sighed. This was what Red had abandoned the battle for? He ran closer to the couple and opened his mouth to call out to Red.

"Hey! Re-"

He was cut off as a striped _tail_ covered his mouth.

"Ah ah… Mustn't disturb the queen."

Green's eyes widened. It was the same voice that had bothered him throughout the entire journey. Only it was closer.

Much closer.

Warm breath tickled his ear, and a tingle went down his spine. He quickly turned around, disoriented by the sensation. There was no one was there, but he knew he had felt something.

"Don't be nervous. I was simply helping you."

Green looked up into a nearby tree, following the voice. On a low branch sat a young woman with a coy smile and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in an attractive black dress. However, Green's eyes were engrossed with her striped tail, swinging enticingly back and forth, and the black cat ears resting in her auburn locks.

Green snorted as at last he recognized the source of the voice. He should have known. There was only one person who could annoy him to the brink of insanity.

"My name's Blue," The young woman smiled brightly, "but sometimes they call me the Cheshire Cat." She held out her tail for him to shake like one would shake a hand. Green took it hesitantly, feeling weird about shaking a tail.

Blue turned to the couple under the apple trees, her fuzzy cat ears twitching. "They'll be busy for a while, but I wouldn't worry." She smiled knowingly. "The White Rabbit will remain here with the Queen. He won't run off again."

Green frowned, following her gaze. The two were laughing and blushing, too preoccupied with each other to notice anything else. "What am I supposed to do until they're done?"

Blue looked down at him with an amused upturn to her lips. "You'll stay here with me, of course." She smoothly slipped onto a branch right beside Green. The young man jumped back a bit as he realized she was barely two inches from his face. Blue let out a soft chuckle. She gracefully crossed her long legs and stared at Green with alluring eyes.

"You will stay, right?"

Green took another careful step back, knowing when he was being lured into a trap. However, he couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over the swinging tail, her long exposed legs, the gentle curves of her hips, and to top it all off, those damned cat ears. He opted to change the subject quickly.

"You're the voice that's been following me." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

A smirk spread across Blue's face. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," she whispered, a lilt of laughter behind her voice. She brushed her long hair to one side, unintentionally bringing Green's attention to her smooth neck. He stared, eyeing her milky white skin until she turned towards him. He immediately looked away, embarrassed how easily distracted he was.

"Aw. Are we a bit shy?" she teased, amusement playing on her lips.

Green refused to look back at her. He had already humiliated himself enough. The young woman was teasing him, playing with him like a cat would play with a mouse, and he played along like the willing prey. His face was flushed as he mentally berated for almost getting caught in her trap.

"I think I should go…" he murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

He was about to leave when her striped tail snaked towards him. It hooked around his jaw and gently turned his face to look at Blue. The young woman looked slightly ashamed of herself as she stared at him pleadingly. Her ears drooped, and her tail fell listlessly.

"Look, I'm sorry," she mumbled, yet her pitiful eyes remained centered on him. "I didn't mean you to push too far. Don't leave." She bit her lip in a nervous habit as her irresistible bright blue eyes watched him with earnest hope.

With a _snap_, the trap shut, and he was caught.

Green carefully took a step towards her and swept stray strands of hair from her face. His fingers lingered on her cheeks as she stared at him in confusion. Not giving it a second thought, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. He was relishing the sensation of her soft warm lips moving against his when…

_Smack!_

…She slapped him.

* * *

Green jolted awake, sitting straight up in his bed. The thick cover slipped off his torso, exposing him to the chilly air. His head felt heavy with sleep, and he looked through bleary eyes to see that he was back in his bedroom. With some relief, he noted there weren't any rabbits, tea parties, or mushrooms. The man let out a heavy sigh as he wearily leaned back against his pillow.

Beside him, a sleeping woman whined as his actions had exposed her shoulder to the cold. She buried herself deeper in the covers and wrapped a limp arm around him. Unconsciously she rolled closer to him. Green let out a small chuckle as he carefully swept her auburn hair out of her eyes and stared into the face of his wife. Her long eyelashes fluttered against her pale cheeks as her soft snores echoed in the silent room.

As Green settled back on his pillow, admiring his wife's sleeping face, only one thought ran through his head.

"I should buy her a cat outfit."

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, there are heavy influences from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. This trumps Luck in word count with 7000 words. I never expected it to be this long. I thought it would be about half this length.**

**I personally blame my friend/BETA who was very eager to help me with the tea party scene. She's a huge fan of of the second generation and she helped me figure out what would happen in that scene, so I'm crediting Kibbskins with the magic carpet and some of the events in the tea party.**

**This one-shot was a lot of fun to write. It's more whimsical than many of the pieces I get to write, and it was fun to imagine and describe all these scenes. Each character is an allusion to a character in Alice in Wonderland. I tried to make sure that the characters maintained more of their personality than their Lewis Carroll counterparts. You can't believe how tempted I was to make everyone talk in British accents. :D**

**Anyway, write me a couple of reviews. I want to see the feedback! Did you hate it or like it? Was it even worth writing 17 pages for? Tell me which scene you liked best, or if I need to work on something! Come on! Click that button and send me a review!**


	13. Schedule

**Aquamarine  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special. Maybe in another dimension, but certainly not this one.  
**

**Warning: Sexual Jokes and Innuendos**

* * *

**13. Schedule**

Okito Green was one man life simply did not mess with. It had given up a long time ago. After all, the accidents and mishaps of daily life were but little fleas to the headstrong no-nonsense seventeen year old. The one thing that he would never abandon was his planner. He was a man of his schedule, mapping out every detail of his day with pinpoint accuracy.

And he _never_ missed a step.

A broken alarm clock? He had five others.

Traffic Jam? His aggressive driving could squeeze him through the tightest of spots.

Red bothering him? A kick to the head, and Green was on his way.

He had prepared for any and every situation to the point that most of his classmates found it creepy and slightly disturbing (Certainly not the female half though). He kept his planner on him at all times, and people could only imagine all the notes and schedules in there. Some classmates speculated that anyone could take over the world with that planner (or at least pass Sonezaki-sensei's language class with an A). In either case, Green was practically invincible with that planner, and he knew it.

In retaliation, Life tried to throw every kink and screw that would make any day the "worst day ever," as many customers had reviewed. Yet, the boy wasn't even fazed. Green handled each problem with an infuriatingly cool attitude that made all the girls swoon and melt into puddles. Eventually, Life let out an annoyed huff and went off to bother someone who had an emotional range wider than stoic.

Yet, on this particular day in March after school, Green waited in an empty classroom with his emotions bordering on (_gasp!_) irritation, much to Life's delight.

The young man let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back in the hard, uncomfortable, plastic chair. The desk in front of him was piled high with a pristine stack of paper, waiting to be organized, registered, and documented. As President of the School Council, Green was saddled with the task of archiving the third years' future plans after Pallet High School. It was a menial and troublesome assignment that even the teachers didn't want to do. Yet, Green took up the job with the expectation of finishing it as quickly as possible. According to his planner, he should have completed everything and gone home at 4:30.

Green's jade-like eyes glanced at the clock.

4:57 P.M.

He vaguely wondered how much trouble he would get into if he threw that clock out the window.

"Where the hell is she?"

The boy took a deep breath to calm his nerves, trying to find his happy place. He had dimmed the lights, not very fond of the incessant buzz of fluorescent lamps. Instead the mellow golden light from the windows brightened the room, basking the desks and chairs in a warm glow. Green glanced outside where the soccer team was practicing for the next game, yelling and shouting out plays. He couldn't hear them over the monotonous roar of the lawn mower beneath the window. The sweet smell of cut grass wafted into the room with a gentle breeze.

Green let his tense shoulders relax as he slumped back into his chair. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander aimlessly, enjoying the calm of the moment. His breathing evened out to deep breaths, and he felt drowsy as his eyes struggled to open again. They were begging for relief. They hadn't gotten a chance to relax in a long time since Green's busy schedule. Just a little nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Kaichou!"

The President nearly fell out of his seat in surprise as the door slammed open though he quickly schooled his features to a neutral expression. All thoughts of relaxation were thrown out the window. He growled under his breath as his headache came back, and his attention latched onto the idiot who disturbed him.

A young woman in a navy school uniform cheerfully stood in the doorway, a bright smile on her face. Her long auburn hair was gathered over one shoulder as her small arms were wrapped around a stack of paper. Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously as they caught sight of Green's exasperated expression.

Of course. The Vice-President. Ootaki Blue.

Agitated, he watched as a few sheets slipped out of her arms and fluttered to the ground. Green mentally groaned as the girl continued to flash that idiotic smile at him. She kneeled down and carelessly picked up the sheets.

That was another ten minutes of organization.

"I'm back!" Blue announced as she plopped into the desk in front of him. Unceremoniously, she placed the messy stack of paper before him. Its disheveled appearance seemed pathetic next to Green's perfectly-aligned stack. "There. Now we have all the classes."

Green sighed, running a frustrated hand through his mop of hair. He wasn't even sure where to start with this one. "I asked for these an hour ago. Where have you been?"

Wrong start. He immediately regretted asking that question.

"Oh. Well, you see, the girls have been talking about this quiz in MIG magazine." Blue started, talking animatedly with her hands, "They've been saying how the results always comes true, so I mean, it's natural that I wanted to look at it. Anyway, I've been hunting down Crystal because I know she had a copy on her. Trying to get to her was ridiculous. Did you know she's in thirteen clubs? Thirteen! I had to go to all of them to try and find her, and then-"

"Stop! Just stop!" Green cut off her rambling, feeling the migraine growing. He rubbed his temples, trying to quell the aching throb. He was only lucky that he had shut her up before she _really_ got into the story. Otherwise, he couldn't imagine how long he would have had to sit there, listening to her incessant chattering.

Blue smirked a little and let out a small chuckle at Green's expense. Green glared at her out of the corner of his eye, knowing that annoying him was one of her favorite pastimes. She did things just to get under his skin, always trying to push the wrong buttons. She treated him like a toy. Wind him up and see how far he goes!

"Well, the point is," Blue continued, still cheerfully smiling, "I got the magazine. See!"

She flashed a pink magazine in his face. He grimaced at the sight of it. He had been waiting for an hour because of this? Green closed his eyes and tried to smother the urge to strangle the girl in front of him. He wanted to yell at her, lecture her, but he had learned from experience that that got nowhere quickly. Blue had a talent of tuning out anything that didn't interest her. For the life of him, he could not understand why she was elected as vice-president. Someone up there was out to get him.

5:14 P.M.

That clock was mocking him.

Green closed his eyes, trying to find his happy place again. His sister constantly told him to meditate to calm down. Otherwise his blood pressure would just sky-rocket. He tried to focus on his surroundings instead of the idiot smiling at him. The sun was starting to set and threw a brilliant orange glow on the bleak white walls of the classroom. He could hear the gentle buzz of the lawn mower far away, and the smell of grass seemed sickeningly sweet mixed with a hint of shaven granite from his pencil. "Just focus on the scenery," he repeated over and over in his head like a mantra.

Feeling that he had calmed down a little, Green opened his eyes slowly, almost reluctant to do so.

He was greeted with the sight of Blue intently staring at his face with a ponderous expression.

The messy-haired boy immediately raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked with a deadpanned tone.

For a second, a flustered look passed over Blue's face. Then Green blinked, and it was replaced with that irritating happy-go-lucky smile. He wasn't sure if he had imagined the flush across the bridge of her nose or the nervous glint in her eyes.

"You know, you have long eyelashes. Kind of like a girl."

Green rolled his eyes, squashing down that urge to kill again. Meditation was worth squat. "Let's hurry this up. I don't want to be here until midnight." He settled into his seat and opened the log book when he heard a hesitant hum of protest. With a heavy sigh, he set his pencil on the table with a little more force than was required and snapped his gaze up to her.

Blue bit her lower lip as though she knew the response she was going to get. "Ah, let's take a break real quick."

"A break!" Green sputtered, looking at Blue incredulously. Didn't she know that they were _already_ way off schedule? "You haven't done anything in the last hour!"

"Yeah, but I really wanted to do this quiz." Blue explained, not even fazed by Green's raised voice. The smile was still firmly set in place. Green's eye almost twitched as he realized that the girl had absolutely no restraint. She was completely unabashed by her own request and didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt for making him wait an hour.

"Oh come on," she argued sincerely, "it took me forever to get this, and it will only take five minutes. Five minutes tops!"

For the first time, Green moaned aloud in frustration, ready to pull his hair out. Only Ootaki Blue could drive him this crazy.

He glanced at the clock.

5:21 P.M.

A sigh of resignation. "Do you promise that you won't say a word for the rest of the day?"

Blue nodded enthusiastically. She mimed zipping her lips together.

"Fine," he growled between clenched teeth, "Five minutes."

With a shake of his head and feeling as though he was dealing with a five-year-old, the President picked up his pencil, ready to go through the papers by himself. Then a brave hand, a _really_ brave hand considering the way Green was ready to bite it off, covered his own and stopped him from writing. His eye _actually_ twitched as he followed that arm up to the smiling idiot who stopped him. Did she seriously have no will to live?

"I can't do the quiz by myself."

Green narrowed his eyes to a sharp glare, "Go find someone then."

Blue scoffed, "As if I could. Everyone's gone!"

She ignored Green's grumble that he would be too if not for a certain someone. She smiled coquettishly, cocking her head to the side innocently and clasping her hands as though pleading. "Come on, Kaichou," she wheedled, "A five minute break won't kill you."

"At this point, it might." He murmured to himself. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his infamous planner. Automatically, he flipped to the March 7th entry which was covered in immaculate handwriting. Blue made note to mention that his handwriting was also like a girl's. He flashed the page in her face. "Look, I was supposed to leave at 4:30. Just let me work."

Blue pouted, finding that he wasn't at all sympathetic and switched tactics. "Don't you know people are more productive after a break? And hunching over like that will ruin your back." Blue lectured him like a mother would scold a child, and Green gawked at the audacity of it.

The sly woman took his silence for approval and smiled wickedly. "Here!" She bounded over to the desk beside him and dragged it so the two desks were side by side. She jumped into the seat and plopped the magazine between them, "Now we can both see it."

"Oh God," Green groaned aloud, cradling his poor head in his hands. "You can't be serious."

"Ah now," Blue returned with a straight face, "Testing is very serious. You shouldn't take it so lightly, Kaichou."

Green was tempted to smash his head against the table. Perhaps unconsciousness was the only thing that could save him at this point. However, Green wasn't masochistic, and pain really wasn't high on the list of things he liked. He settled with slumping forward so that his chin rested on the table and sighing miserably.

His eyes wandered as Blue flipped through the magazine to find the quiz, licking her thumb every so often. "How unhygienic," Green mumbled to himself as he watched her tongue peek out to flick across her thumb. Her lips were a nice shade of pink though. His eyes roamed up to her rosy cheeks and small button nose. He had never noticed the few freckles that were dashed across her face. The cheeks seemed to flush even more, but Green didn't give it any thought. Then he flicked up to the pair of azure eyes. Her eyelids drooped carelessly as she glanced at a certain section of magazine. The small ridge over her eyes and the slight uplift toward the ends gave them a sharp look. But it really was the color that caught people. They were almost an unnaturally bright blue, accented by strands of auburn that fell over them. Most of the boys in his class argued that her eyes were her best feature.

Suddenly the blue eyes glanced over to him, and a subtle smirk spread across those pink lips.

"Like what you see? I caught you looking."

Green glared at her, feeling irritation bubble up in his stomach. Whether it was because he was caught staring or that he was _actually_ staring at her, he wasn't sure. "Must be your imagination." He grumbled, turning his head to face forward. Blue reveled a little at the small dash of pink across his cheeks.

"Well, I found the quiz." Blue declared, scooting closer to him with the magazine. Green caught a whiff of the scent of lavender and glanced over at the girl barely a few inches away from him. Well, she smelled better than cut grass.

"Okay, so this is how it works." Blue continued with a tone of an instructor, "There are five questions you have to answer. Then the quiz comes up with two letters which are supposed the initials of the person you're 'destined' to be with."

Green gagged inwardly. It was one of those love quizzes.

"It's supposed to work," Blue mentioned at the look of disgust on Green's face, "Apparently a few girls have already confessed successfully with this."

"That's really pathetic," Green scoffed, eying the magazine warily. It was scary that girls would actually follow the results of a quiz. Why trust something made by some bored desperate writer who probably has zero experience in love? The female mind was simply beyond his comprehension. Especially of the one next to him.

"Really? I thought it was kind of romantic," Blue vaguely commented, flipping back and forth between the questions and results, "Anyway, let's find out who Kaichou is _destined_ for."

"Wait, what!" Green shot up with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Oh, it's not fun if I do it. I've already done it with some of the girls." Blue waved off his grunt of protest, "Anyway, don't you want to know who you're destined for? That's pretty big."

Green rolled his eyes. "I don't believe in crap like that."

"Oh, well. You never know unless you try." Blue argued, her eyes twinkling mercilessly, "Why don't we see if it _is_ nonsense? If you get someone ridiculous, then I promise that I'll be on time for every meeting, and I'll do all the work without complaining."

Green raised a delicate eyebrow at the proposition, "You're supposed to do those things anyway."

"I don't," she replied, not missing a beat.

It was true. She didn't. The council would always start meetings without her. It would be tranquil as people discussed the problems in the school. Then she would come in midway with a loud obnoxious entrance that interrupted the entire thing. Almost always, she bought everyone's pity with her small pout and large puppy-dog eyes. The all-boys council fell for it every single time. Except for Green, of course.

Green lightly licked his lips as he thought about it. It wasn't a terrible bargain if she _really_ would stop messing up the meetings and his schedule. He wouldn't have to take the time to calm everyone down, and Blue would stop interjecting every two minutes with a dumb comment. Everything would actually follow his schedule, and all would be right with his world (at least on a time-management level).

"Fine." The corner of Green's lips twitched up as he nodded in agreement. "You have to come to every meeting from now on without bursting in, and you have to stop whining when I tell you to do things. No excuses. No crying to the other council members."

"Fine, but only if you don't like your results." Blue returned the smirk confidently as she picked up the magazine and held it away from him so he couldn't see the questions.

"Yeah. Yeah." Green carelessly motioned her to hurry up. He wanted to get this over with.

"Okay," Blue cleared her throat and sat up straight as she read the question aloud, "Question one: What is your ideal date?

A) Going to the movies,

B) Going to the beach,

C) Going to an amusement park."

It was a generic question, and Green gave it little thought, thinking he could care less about where he went on a date.

"Movies," he replied with a bored look.

Blue paused as she circled his answer with a pen and teasingly smiled at him, "So you like dark places?" She twitched an eyebrow suggestively as her eyes glittered with amusement.

Green rolled his eyes, wondering how immature Blue could be. "Next question."

Blue giggled to herself as she trailed her finger down the page to the second question, following his request. "Question 2: What is the one trait that your," she paused and snorted aloud, "_Boyfriend_ must have?

A) He needs to be charming.

B) He needs to be able to carry on a conversation.

C) As long as he has a hot body, I don't care."

It was difficult to understand Blue through all her raucous laughter, especially as she read the final answer choice. Her face glowed with delight as she read and re-read the third answer choice to herself.

Green growled at her, narrowing his eyes as she burst into laughter yet again. "B."

Blue took a deep breath and tried to keep a straight face, "I thought you would like C more." Her poker face dissolved into a mess of giggles.

He gave her a death-glare, motioning for her to hurry up or all hell would break loose.

"Okay, okay," She replied good-naturedly, raising a hand to calm him down though she continued to giggle, "Question 3: If a bear attacked you while camping, how would your ideal boyfriend react?"

Green gave her a bewildered look. "A bear? What the h-"

"Don't interrupt, Kaichou. You didn't let me read the answers," Blue interjected, irritation lining her voice. Green glared at her as she looked down at the question trying to find her place. Hypocrite.

"Okay. A) He would ride in on a steed and save you from the scary bear.

B) He would whisk you away, and both of you would run off together into the sunset.

C) You would beat the bear up while he gives you moral support."

Green wondered if he had possibly lost some brain cells from listening to the stupidity spouting out of her mouth. The question and answers were just so ridiculous that the writer had to be mentally-impaired. Yet, Blue smiled at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"C." He muttered, less than amused by the quiz. Blue seemed to think otherwise as she chuckled under her breath and marked down his answer.

"Question 4: Are you a…

A) Lolita

B) Tsundere

C) Megane"

What in the world was a "Megane," and who would u-

"D) Masochist

E) Sadist"

Green's eyes widened as he heard the last two answers. "Masochist? Sadist? What the hell is this quiz?" he angrily exclaimed, trying to make a grab for the magazine. Blue easily kept it out of reach, barely paying any attention to what he was saying.

Her lips pouted slightly as she stared at the answer choices as though she didn't know which to pick, "You're probably a Tsundere…" Then she trailed off and suddenly gave him a mischievous knowing look, "Though you could be a masochist."

Green glared at her and clenched his fist, wanting to slap the smirk off her face, but he had been taught not hit girls… Unfortunately. "Just put down Tsundere."

Blue chuckled as she did so with a flourish of her pen. "Okay, last question." Green almost sighed in relief. He never thought that a magazine quiz could cause him so much mental pain. "It's really simple question. Top or Bottom?"

There was a brief moment silence between the council members as the question sunk in. Blue simply smiled, impressively keeping her expression impassive. She was looking forward to the type of outburst Green would have.

"What…" Green muttered, giving Blue a strange look.

"Top or Bottom?" Blue repeated, a smile playing on her lips as she motioned him to hurry up and answer.

"Wh-what?"

Blue's smile slipped into a frown as she noticed the crease between Green's brow and confused look in his eye. It couldn't be that… "Do you not know what that means?" She asked hesitantly, looking him carefully in the eye. He simply looked away, his face betraying no emotion. However, his stomach churned uneasily with embarrassment.

"Wow," Blue muttered, more to herself than him, "I didn't know you were so innocent."

He gave her his fiercest glare that sent most grown men running, but she returned it with a simple smile. He was being defensive now.

"It's okay," she lightly assured him, "That just makes you cuter." She ignored the absolutely livid jade eyes pointed at her and the mouth opened in protest. Blue could only think he was adorable when he was upset.

"So, let me explain." She hesitated a little and bit her lower lip as she tried to think of the right words. "Let's just say… the Top … gives… while the bottom… receives…"

Green seemed even more confused and shook his head, asking for more clarification. Blue hummed to herself a moment with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she tried to think of another way to explain.

"Oh!"

She made one hand motion, and all became painfully clear to Green. His face flushed a brilliant red, and Blue wondered if he was going to faint from all the blood rushing to his head. Green looked away, finding it difficult to meet Blue's eyes after the "explanation." She giggled slightly, thinking he was all the cuter for it.

"_T-top_." He mumbled so quietly that Blue almost didn't catch it. She would have pressed him to say it louder just to embarrass him more, but she wasn't sure if he could take anymore teasing. If any more blood head ran up to his head, he would have an aneurism.

"Ok," she announced as she circled his answer, "You're finished! Now we just have to look at the results." Green still refused to face Blue, and she felt a twinge of pity for him. She nudged him gently, encouraging him to turn towards her. He met her eyes with a smoldering glare, and Blue easily took it with a smile. It was certainly better than the cold shoulder.

Blue flipped to the results page and traced her small finger down the page. "Ok, so the first letter is…" She wrote it down on the bottom of the page. "And then the second letter…"

Green watched with some interest as she mumbled to herself trying to find the answer. Despite his distaste for the entire thing, he felt himself lean forward a bit to see what the answer was. He wasn't curious! Certainly not curious! Okito Green was definitely not a lovesick girl who believed in silly things such a magazine quizzes. He simply had a right. Yes, a right! Especially after answering all those horrid questions.

Blue snapped the magazine shut before he got to look and grinned at him. She didn't miss the look of disappointment that had flashed across his face. "Curious?"

"No." He cursed himself. He answered a little too quickly, and Blue noticed from the way her grin was widening like a Cheshire Cat's.

"Well, too bad. It's pretty interesting." She replied nonchalantly as she leaned back in her chair and examined her nails with interest. It was no skin off her nose if he didn't want to know.

Green growled, hating the fact that she was toying with him, "Just tell me."

"What's the magic word?"

Green let out a strangled sigh, "Please."

Blue sat up straight, smiling her head off. She loved it when she won. "So the initials are N.R."

Green frowned as his face scrunched in confusion, "N.R.?"

"Yup," Blue replied cheerfully as she settled into her seat with a more comfortable position. Purposely stalling, she daintily crossed one leg over the other. She leaned forward and propped her head on the palm of her hand, giving him a deceivingly innocent look. "And I can only think of one person with those initials."

Green didn't like that twinkle in her eye. "Who is it?"

"Do you really want to know? Big info here. Might change your life forever."

Green rolled his eyes at her pathetic attempt to build momentum. "Just tell me."

Blue let a snort and giggled into her hand. "Drumroll please!" She hit her desk with the palms of her hand, making a loud racket as her palms slapped against wood.

"And the answer is… Nagamiya Red."

There was a long pause of disbelief as Green stared at Blue with a mixture of disgust and astonishment. Ten seconds. That's how long Blue counted before the young man turned red, reached over, and tried to rip the magazine into shreds. Fortunately for the magazine, Blue got to it before he did. He tried to reach over her to grab the magazine, but she leaned away from him keeping the magazine just out of his reach. With a grunt, she pushed him off her and kept him at bay.

"Now, now, Kaichou. Let's calm down," Blue tried to amend sympathetically though she couldn't keep her lips from sliding into a grin. This material was simply too good to ignore. "You never know. It may be true. Maybe you have some feelings for Red buried deep inside."

Green stopped struggling to reach the magazine and gave her a look that clearly said, "You must be kidding me."

"No, think about it," she continued in her most convincing tone, "You two always hang out together-"

"That's because we're friends!"

"And then there are times when you guys stand a little too close together."

"We don't do that!"

"And you guys are right at the height where kissing would be really easy for you."

"What the f-"

"I don't know who would be top or bottom. I guess you guys could just switch back and forth."

This remark was met with silence, and even Blue wasn't quite sure how to read Green's expression. It was impassive like stone. Blue wondered if she had possibly gone too far and that he was in shock. Then his eye twitched, and he suddenly went after the magazine again. Caught off guard, Blue let out a cry of protest as he snatched the magazine out of her hand and ripped out the page.

"Wait! Wait!" Blue shouted as she desperately tried to grab the sheet. She stood on her knees in her chair and scrambled over Green's shoulder, her fingers just falling short of touching the corner. She growled under her breath as she used her foot to try to push herself forward.

Green, however, was frozen stiff. He gulped hard as he realized that he was in a very compromising position. She was practically draped over his shoulder. His cheeks flushed as he felt Blue's body move against his back. She was really… soft. He stifled a gasp as Blue ran her fingers down his back while trying to position herself into a better position for the sheet. If Green didn't know any better, he would have sworn that she was doing this on purpose. Blue let out an aggravated sigh, realizing her arms were simply too short to get the sheet back. The misty warmth of her sigh on Green's ear sent a stinging sensation down his spine, and he repressed a shudder lest she find out how she was affecting him.

"Okay," Blue whispered steadily, trying to bargain through this, "If you give me that sheet back, I will fix it."

Green closed his eyes, trying not to breathe in the scent of lavender. She was so close that he knew now that the fragrance was coming from her hair. He nodded and carefully handed her the sheet, barely thinking clearly anymore. He nearly sighed in relief when she got off him and properly settled back into her seat. That was really too close for comfort.

Blue let out an annoyed sigh as she stared down at the crumpled sheet of paper before her. Her easy life in the council was riding on this. Biting her lower lip in concentration, Blue looked down at the letters, N.R., that she had written. What should she do?

She paused a moment as she glanced at Green and almost raised an eyebrow as she saw his pink ears and the faint flush across his face. Then, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, only to immediately turn away as soon he saw her looking at him. His ears turned a bright red. Blue furrowed her brow, slightly miffed that he looked away so quickly. He was acting like…

She quickly scribbled something down with her pen.

Green took deep breaths as he willed his heart to calm down. He grimaced as his mind replayed the way her hair brushed against his face and how her grunts of breath had teased the nape of his neck. He didn't like how he was suddenly very appreciative of the curves on her body. Something about her had messed up his brain. It was just wrong to think of his vice-president like that, especially Blue.

"Okay, Kaichou, I fixed it." Blue announced as cheerfully as ever. Green wanted to lash out at her for sounding so normal when he was so confused, "These are the final results."

She held up the sheet to him. However, when he reached to take the page, she pulled back ever so slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her behavior, but she simply smiled and shoved it into his hand. He sighed as he smoothed out the crinkled sheet. His jade eyes wandered down the page until it reached the two letters that were underlined several times for emphasis.

"O.B.?" Green questioned to the girl next to him.

There was a slight pause as she took a deep shaky breath.

"Ootaki Blue." She answered quietly, pointing at herself.

Green was about to roll his eyes and dismiss her answer when he realized that her smile wasn't the usual mocking grin. It was stiff as if she was anxious. Her lips were bright red from her constant nervous chewing. The azure eyes that so many people admired lost their mischievous glint and earnestly stared at him, waiting for something.

Green gulped painfully.

Oh God. She was confessing to him.

For what seemed to be the millionth time that afternoon, the blood rushed to his head, painting his cheeks a faint pink color. A weak fluttering feeling churned in his stomach, though he wouldn't say he disliked it. Somewhere in his mind a voice gagged at how girly he was being, but it was easily overpowered by the clamoring voices of what to do next.

"I-I" was all he could manage.

Blue sadly smiled a little at the flustered look on Green's face. Perhaps she had confessed too soon. Ah well.

She leaned in close to him as his mind continued to argue with itself. He was too distracted to notice until she pressed her lips to his cheek. All thoughts immediately halted as Green felt the soft pressure of those pink lips that he was admiring earlier. Then her lips moved over to his ear, the soft breath tingling against his skin and tracing the outline of his ear. He could feel his breath quicken as her lips tantalizingly hovered over his skin.

"You don't have to decide now. Just schedule some time to think about it in that planner of yours."

With that, she moved away, leaving Green to shiver from absence of her heat. A dizzying wave clouded his mind, and he closed his eyes trying to get a hold of his senses. He vaguely heard the noises of a desk being pushed and the shuffle of feet.

"Well, Kaichou." Blue said softly, her voice quieter than usual. Green shook himself out of his reverie, and he looked up to see that she had her bag slung over shoulder. She seemed anxious to leave as quickly as possible. "Since it's 5:42, I'm going to get going."

5:42? Green's eyes snapped up to the clock, and he nearly cursed aloud. They didn't get anything done.

With a small hesitant wave, the girl quickly left the room before Green could protest.

He gawked as she closed the door behind her, "Wait, get back!" Green growled as she ignored him. For a second, he looked back and forth between the closed door and the pile of the work on the desk.

"Damn it!" He muttered as he grabbed his jacket and bag and stormed out of the room after her.

His planner was left forgotten on the table.

* * *

**A/N:I suppose I let my perverted mind a little more free reign on this one. Ah well. So active again after 6 months... Yeah... By the way, the mentally impaired writer that Green mentioned, that's me. :D  
**

**So I actually had another story for Aquamarine which has now become Working Habits. I'm actually posting that one weekly. (Amazing right?) Well, we'll see how that goes.**

**On a completely different note that really doesn't have anything to do with fanfiction or pokemon, don't you hate it when you judge things by their cover, and then a year later you realize how awesome that thing is and that you've been depriving yourself because you're an idiot. I experienced this recently with Katekyou Hitman Reborn. Anyone who like shonen manga should go read it (blatant plug cough).**

**So back on subject, review and tell me what you think! I'm working on a couple of other stories as well, so I hope I can get the next chapter out at least before the end of January. So click that button and exercise those little fingers of yours (or large fingers, I'm not discriminating against giants.)**


	14. Immortal

**Hello? I can't imagine anyone is out there anymore. This is a short update. Barely over 600 words. I'm sure it's disappointing but maybe it's a small fix for any oldrivalshipping cravings.**

14) Immortal

She has always hated those rides at the amusement parks, the kind that shoot her up into the air, forcing her head down to stare at the alarming distance growing between her scuffed boots and the ground. Then it stops, suspending her far above her comfort zone just long enough for her to recognize the creaking sound of metal - a reminder that the only thing keeping her from certain death is a rusty bar of iron under her seat. The ride plummets, dragging her down, all the while her heart and her stomach rise into her throat and try to escape through her screaming mouth.

She finds jumping off a cliff isn't so different. She can feel her heart beating against her vocal chords and her stomach is far gone. She wants to scream, but sheer fear clamps her mouth shut and she can't swallow her heart back down. Gunshots ring out from the cliff, but she can barely hear them over the air passing over her ears. She's thankful the people chasing them are bad shots since it's unlikely that she could dodge in this position, but she's falling so fast it's no real wonder they can't land a bullet on her.

The water is coming closer, and she vaguely registers a splash. Oh right. She had pushed Green off in front of her. She has just enough time to think, what a lecture she's going get if they survive, before the water engulfs her in its cold depths. The impact pushes all the air out or her lungs, and she can't help the gasp and intake of water. She panics, her legs and arms flailing for the surface but hardly making progress. In the back of her mind, she thinks _The water is trying to kill me. I'm going to die here_. Her nose and her lungs burn, and she closes her eyes as she struggles, hoping that by the time she opens them again she'll break through the surface. She doesn't. She screams inside as her hands only keep grabbing water, but an arm wraps around her and pulls her into the light and air. Through the water streaming over her lashes and the curtain of dripping hair sticking to her face, she can make out Green's auburn locks and pursed frown.

She's coughing as they paddle their way to shore, and even after all the water is out of her lungs, she's still coughing, gasping, because she can't stop laughing. They crawl onto the dirt, the gravel cutting into their knees and feet, but she doesn't give a damn anymore. She flops onto her back, her black dress making a beautiful squelching noise against her skin. Her hair fans out along over the ground, and the sun feels so good after fighting in an underground base for so long. She just can't stop laughing - each laugh, each chuckle makes her shake until she feels like she's going to explode in a mess of color and light and sheer exhilaration.

Green kicks her leg but that just sends her in another frenzy of giggles. "Shut up, idiot. There's nothing funny about falling off of a cliff. We could have died. God dammit, Blue! Stop laughing."

"B-but it is funny," she says between the gasps and bubbles of laughter erupting from her chest. "I mean, I actually thought we were going to die. Isn't that so stupid?" She can't get anymore out because there's only room for the laughter.

Green crouches down beside her to help her up, and she doesn't miss the smirk across his lips. She knows he understands. They're young and invincible. She slings an arm around his neck and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, a reassurance of how warm his lips are, of the blood that rushes through his veins. Why did she ever worry? They're immortal.

**A/N: So believe it or not, I actually haven't abandoned these stories. I haven't been working on them, but they're not abandoned. There are just these things called classes and jobs and exams that make it difficult to have free time. 1000 words is actually quite a bit of time, but maybe the occasional 500 wouldn't be so bad. No promises though. **


	15. A Mixed Bag

**Hello again. Shall we try something new for a change?**

* * *

**15) Try Again**

"Am I going to finish my problem set?" Green shakes the magic eight ball. _Try Again. _

His homework covers his desk, a perfect disorder. He hates problem number seven. It hates him too. "What's the answer to 7D?" _Try Again._ "What is the answer to life?" _Try Again._ He considers chucking the toy onto his bed, but his girlfriend is there editing her history paper. She's swinging her legs back and forth like criss-crossing pendulums.

She's wearing boy shorts.

They make her legs look nice.

"Am I going to get laid tonight?" _Try Again._ He gives up and tosses it, just in time for Blue to catch it.

She smiles. "Am _I _going to get laid?"

_ Yes. _

He scowls. "What does that mean?"

Her lips purse to keep from laughing. "I don't know. Try again."

* * *

**16) Tower Block**

Blue's hands shake as she gently wiggles the wooden block out of its place. Her hands are jittery even as the Jenga piece falls lightly into them. The boys groan. Yellow cheers for her. She peeks into the hole left behind in the tower and sees Green's disappointed face. It makes her laugh. The stakes are always higher when burritos enter the mix. She pauses when she sees a sliver of pink run across his lips. Did he just...? There it is again. Yes, he is trying to seduce her through a jenga tower to distract her, the sly bastard. She easily drops the piece onto the top, not even fazed. When it's his turn, she casually paws at his knee with her toes. It shocks him so much that he topples the whole tower over.

"I like my burritos with lots of guacamole," she laughs.

He hates guacamole.

* * *

**17) Conditional**

They're sitting in the Pokemon center, outside the emergency room, sweaty and tired. He has a cut in his right calf where a Rocket's Seviper nicked him with its tail. He isn't poisoned. They checked. She, for the most part, is unharmed. There's a blistering burn on the tip of her left thumb, but she hasn't shown anyone. She knows Ditty is suffering much worse.

They wait, wait for the nurse that will give them the tray of their pokeballs, wait for their pokemon to come out, happy and healthy and ready to get hurt again.

"Do you want to go out after this?"

He stops shuffling his feet along the floor to ask. It's odd and a bit insensitive that he would ask her now while their pokemon are under a scalpel, but she understands. Silence is scary.

She clenches her teeth, thinking of the offer. Really, weeks of sexual tension between them while they were making their way to the heart of Team Rocket's base, and he wants to resolve it here, in creaky lounge chairs, sweaty and sticky, covered in dirt. How unromantic.

"Only if... if the nurse comes out." She nods towards the emergency room where their pokemon are. They're waiting for the nurse because if the doctor comes out instead... well, they don't really want to think about that. It's sadistic to bet this date on their pokemon's health, but she feels she couldn't be happy if they aren't. He nods in agreement.

The emergency doors open, and they both crane their heads to look.

* * *

**18) Semantics**

"I hate you."

He glances at her, rolling her words around his head, his book popped up on his chest. He gives her the slight raise of an eyebrow before returning to his paragraph. It makes her frown into his shoulder. Their legs are tangled together, and she runs a toe down his ankle, tracing the knob of his heel. No reaction.

"I hate you. I hate hate hate hate hate ha- " She's cut off with a warm mouth. His slick tongue swipes across the corner of her mouth, and she happily gives him passage. There's a moan, a nibble at her bottom lip, and then he disconnects, his lips slightly puffy, a pretty pink.

He quirks his lips and says, "You're so anno-" He never finishes.

* * *

**19) Spider Web**

Green's father had once told him all women were sirens. Yes, he was happily married with Mom. No, he didn't regret it at all. But women have their way of slowly creeping into men's hearts and minds and ensnaring them so that the men were never quite themselves anymore.

Green was ten then, and now he's twenty-four. He disagrees with his father because the woman he knows isn't a siren; she's a spider. For thirteen years, she's been weaving a web around him, tugging him around in circles, neatly tying knots so that he can't escape no matter how much he struggles. She must have poisoned him at one point because he doesn't struggle anymore. Now she's tied him up, primed him for her meal. Her fangs bear, and she goes in for the kill.

"I love you," she says with large blue eyes, neatly tucking her hand in his.

And he's done, dead, and he knows he'll never escape.

* * *

**20) White Wash**

Green sits in a dining chair, one he brought into the bedroom since their house isn't fully furnished yet. They don't even have a real bed. Blue is lying down on the air mattress, surrounded by plastic covers on the floor that prevent the paint from dripping on the carpet. She's as white as the newly painted walls, and her pulse is slowly fading. Paleness is a side effect of the poison, the doctor said. Green feels as though if he runs a brush with whitewash down her cheek, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Red and Yellow have run off to find the perpetrator, to find an antidote. They aren't sixteen anymore. It's been years since they actively fought crime, but that doesn't make a difference to people who bear grudges.

Green isn't the type to wait, but he can't leave either, not while she's struggling to breathe or so cold and pale. So he sits, painting his arm white with whitewash because he doesn't know what else to do. She makes a small noise, her eyes peering at him under heavy lids, and he knows that's her beckoning for him to come. He leaves the brush and plops gently onto the bed next to her, holding her white hand with his own whitewashed hand. He can barely see the lines that draw them apart.

* * *

**21) Now**

"Now?" Green called through the door.

"Yes, now!" Green had never known Blue to be the shrill type but there it was.

"I don't know about now." He was glad she couldn't see through doors because he couldn't help but smile.

"Now, Green! Or else I'll go in and get your ass out here. I can't believe you! I can't -," Her scream of frustration was muffled by the door, but he could imagine her cheeks flushed, her teeth clenched, her hands itching to reach into her hair and rip it all out. It was weird how hot he thought that was. He should probably get that checked.

"I mean, the first guy I start dating in months - and I mean months because no guy would even come within a fifty foot radius of me knowing I was your ex-girlfriend - the first guy, so sweet and smart too, and you scare him off. I can't believe you. I can't - I mean - what the hell! I'm going to strangle you if you do not come out right now and explain yourself. Actually I might just strangle you anyway."

Green thought that wasn't very good incentive to get him out, but she was insistent so he opened the bathroom door. There was a pause that sat heavily between them. To her credit, her eyes did not roam below his waist, and she did not blush. Her eyes only narrowed, and she seethed through clenched teeth, "Put on a towel. And wipe off that smile or I'll wipe it off for you."

* * *

**22) Passing**

Her eyes slide away from the words of her novel up to the man sitting across from her on the train. They both sway in time with the rattling on the tracks. He looks off to the side, chin propped up on his hand. He looks like the kind of person that life just walks by, though she knows that that wasn't always true, which doesn't make sense because this is the first time she's met him. Still she sneaks glances at him, and her thoughts are displayed clearly on her face because, in this life, she wears her heart on her sleeve. Who are you, she blinks at him like she's sending a message in Morse code. He doesn't catch her message and shifts a little.

Disheartened, she goes back to the novel though the words slip out of her head like sand between her fingers. She knows and she doesn't know. She knows there's a connection between them, but she doesn't know that it's from a past life. In fact, many past lives. Classmates, coworkers, friends, lovers, enemies, and in some lives, strangers. They've played the whole spectrum. They have learned each other inside and out. It's just a matter of relearning.

She closes her book, stands up, and sits down next to him. He raises his eyebrow at her for a moment but schools his face to neutrality as he realizes he is being rude.

"Hi. Hello." She leans out to look at him in the face. "My name is Blue." She holds out a hand.

He looks at her for a moment, looking her in the eyes in the way only familiar people can. He takes her hand.

"Green."

* * *

**23) Rhythm**

"Stop it."

He lazily swipes at her hands, but she just laughs and swats his own hands away so she can continue. She drums his bare stomach, smiling at the shallow smacks when she hits bone and the deep rumbles when she strikes flesh. She adds kisses to the mix, kisses to his ribs, to his stomach, long squelching squeals that tickle. His stomach is turning red, but he finds he doesn't mind that much. She goes faster and faster until she has a drumroll and then she attaches her lip just above his belly button and blows, letting out a loud raspberry. He jerks because it tickles too much and takes advantage of her surprise to grab her hands. He bundles her up and hold her to him so she can't move.

"Now what?"

She laughs and punctuates her symphony with a smacking kiss to his cheek.

* * *

**24) On My Mind**

Green hated Bill. Bill might be a genius, and machines that transmit thoughts selectively might be helpful for communication on missions, but it was stupid that he and Blue should be guinea pigs. Maybe him and Red. Definitely not him and Blue.

_Having trouble there, Green?_

Green growled. He didn't need that woman to be in his head.

_That's mean. I thought we were all friends here. What's a thought between two friends?_

Friends? Hardly. Not with the way they she flirted shamelessly with him.

_Oh I'm glad. I was beginning to get worried that you didn't notice. Ever thought of asking me out on a date? _A pause. _Really? I wouldn't mind going to a movie though I think we should leave that kinkiness out until the second date._

Green reached up, shut off the headset transmitting his thoughts, and snatched back the curtain separating him and Blue. She looked at him with an expression that was surprisingly blank, though her lips were twitching with a threat to burst out into a grin.

"Something the matter?" She was all innocence.

Bill poked his head in the room. "Is something wrong? I lost one of your signals."

"Nothing's wrong, Bill. I need to talk to this one in private for a moment. Excuse us." He snatched Blue's hand just as she placed her headset down and dragged her out of the room. Blue looked back and gave Bill a thumbs up. Bill laughed a little and rolled his eyes as he returned the gesture.

* * *

**AN: Yes, this does count as ten submissions. No I'm not cheating. Right? All of the prompts were taken from 100_prompts community on livejournal.**

**I find it more difficult to write longer stories than when I was younger because I feel like the ideas I have don't fill long stories very well. I did try to keep to a 150 word limit on these, but I got bored of doing that around halfway through. I wonder if anyone finds that my writing style has changed. It has been about 6 years, and I can't imagine it's the same. **

**Anyway, I would love feedback as always. Which was your favorite? After reading through these again (and fixing grammar mistakes), probably Passing is my favorite. I just like the idea of people being connected through several lives. I have a feeling people aren't too fond of the new drabble format. Tell me if you are (and if you aren't). Thanks for sticking with me.  
**


End file.
